The Human Among Us
by Half Of My Soul
Summary: Humanity is something that you learn. But this slice of humanity was given to them in some way because they needed it. Craved it. But that one? The one that knows nothing of humanity finds it in a girl who was ever so trustworthy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I have decided to do a Paul and Bella story. It's not based on any of my one shots, but I have this idea of how I want my Paul to be and act. I prefer the violent Paul but having a soft spot for a few people. Mainly Bella obviously, and I like the idea of Bella meeting him ****_after _****the rest. The beginning is going to start different, as there is a relationship I want to portray between Bella and the wolves, a connection if you will. So while it won't be detailed in _how _Bella obtained these connections, I will explain what happened.**

**On another note, I really want to take my time with this and really draw this out, so (and I will put this on my profile) all works actively being worked on, or on hold will be on a temporary hold. Even (sadly) Wolf Pack Series until I reach my goal. So this _will _be my _only _active story tight now. I plan to make that a promise to myself as well.**

**I am interested in a Beta, but I am curious to know what that entails and if it is something I want to do...so reach out to me about any information. I might try to give you guys a few chapters before I consider it. Updates will be every two weeks maybe? I'm thinking of pushing out a chapter every two to three weeks.**

**P.S.: There will be some aggravating Mike throughout the story, lovable and not so lovable Jacob, protective Sam, and a few character's of my own.**

* * *

**Characters/****Relationships**

**Bella Swan - age 18, sister-imprint to Sam Uley, Embry Call, Levi and Jamie Collin (for now), best friend to Jacob Black**

**Paul Lahote- age 20, cousin to Jared and Josiah Cameron, shifter in Quileute Pack**

**Sam Uley- age 23, Temporary Alpha of Quileute Wolf Pack, brother-imprinter to Bella Swan, referred to as "Boss" by the Collin twins, mate to Emily Young**

**Embry Call- age 18, brother-imprinted to Bella Swan, third in command to Sam Uley, best friend to Jacob Black.**

**Levi Collin- age 17, twin brother to Jamie Collin, cousin to Embry Call, brother-imprinter to Bella Swan**

**Jamie Collin- age 17, twin brother to Levi Collin, cousin to Embry Call, ****brother-imprinter to Bella Swan**

**Emily Young- age 22, imprinted mate of Sam Uley, second cousin to Leah Clearwater and Seth Clearwater**

**Leah Clearwater- age 22, sister to Seth Clearwater, first and only female shifter in Quileute history.**

**Seth Clearwater- age 14, brother to Leah Clearwater, second youngest shifter in the Quileute pack.**

**Brady Fuller- age 13, cousin to Leah and Seth Clearwater. Ateara bloodline.**

**Collin Littlesea-age 13, direct cousin to Jacob Black. Black bloodline.**

**Jacob Black- age 16, rightful Alpha of Quileute Wolf Pack, son of Billy Black, best friends to Bella Swan and Embry Call.**

**Jared Cameron- age 19, Beta to Sam Uley (2nd in command), mate to Kim Connwell, brother to Josiah Cameron, distant cousin to Paul Lahote**

**Kim Connwell- age 17, imprinted mate of Jared, closeness with Emily Young (A lot of people say Connweller, but Kim's last name is _never _mentioned, so I went with this)**

**Josiah Cameron- age 16, brother to Jared Cameron, distant cousin to Paul Lahote.**

**Charlie Swan- age 42, father to Bella Swan, Chief of Police, best friend to Billy Black**

**Quil Ateara- age 19, grandson of Quil Atera III, second cousin to Jacob Black**

***Most of the relationships, bloodlines and cousins are true***

***I own nothing of Twilight, just playing with the pages and films***

* * *

**Chapter 1: Awake**

The large man shut the hood with a frown upon his face, his brown eyes meeting one's a few shades lighter as he looked at his sister for all intent and purposes. Her doe eyes were wide as she glanced at him, eyes begging him to _not_ say what he was about to say.

"He's all died out." He murmured, watching her face carefully. He could read her like a book, open and closed. While Sam could say he was good at reading people, it also had to do a lot with this new bond he had with the small girl. Because really...how could you not read Bella Swan? She was easy to see through clear as day. A thing he both loathed and found comforting.

Sam always thought that when he imprinted on Emily, life was swell. Content, on the surface that was. As deep down inside he felt guilt and self disgust. Which wasn't all his fault. It was genetics and a little supernatural voodoo. It still hurt him when he first imprinted on Emily. He wanted to find some way to explain to the woman he loved about what happened, but was denied that as shifting was a big no no to outsiders, despite the fact that Leah's father was an Elder.

So Sam pushed that hurt to side, only to be gutted like a fish when news of her phasing hit him right in the face. Literally. It had come as a shock to all parties. Sam for one, didn't know what to say or do when her thoughts popped into his head as he patrolled the Southern border of their territory, but wasn't all too shocked to hear the obscenities she threw his way in a very colorful and _visual _tone.

Emily was too wary of her cousin to face her when she came all but kicking and screaming to Sam's to get used to being a wolf and with her pack brothers. Jared and Embry didn't know what to expect, so their attention was focused like a tennis match. Paul Lahote on the other hand? He couldn't give two fucks. Sam had never seen that much rage in one person before. Or lack of feeling. It was like a second skin to Paul. Before he phased, Paul was an angry teen that hurt anything and anyone that got in his way when he was in a mood.

He didn't like groups of people, barely tolerated meetings at the close proximity to his pack, choosing to stand by the wall, making his pack brothers and sister very wary of his presence. Paul didn't talk at all really, only when spoken to and that was a rarity within itself. Sam was the only one that actually said a few words with the boy, to whom only offered a nod in response or nothing at all as he would walk away, a rumble deep in his chest at the acknowledgement of understanding.

Paul was an interesting wolf though. He was just as big as Jacob, if not bigger, a surprise to the Elder's considering the heritage that Jacob possessed. His wolf was also silent. It was like a static any time he was phased, not even Sam could get through it. While the wolf could communicate to them and vise-versa, seeing into his mind was impossible. Something Sam found grateful for as he didn't think he wanted to be in Paul's head.

Paul was scary on a good day, standing at almost 7 feet tall, his hair short like the rest of his pack mates, having that insane beauty that all the shifter's possessed, but in a way that made you either wary of him or want to get as close as possible. Something that people rethought of rather quickly whenever he was out in public.

He had this vibration about him, his hands always fisted at his sides as if waiting for something to blow up and beat someone to death. Which he would if given the opportunity. Paul could take down a group of bikers in 1 minute flat, and still ready to go for round 2. His eyes might have been the scariest thing about him. From a distance, his eyes look normal, what some would call a very dark brown, but up close? They were pitch black, no iris around the pupil visible, and they were _dark_, void of emotion.

It made chills go up Sam's spine, and a cool hand laying on his arm brought him back to the present. "Can it be fixed?" Bella asked, her eyes hopeful. Ah, Bella. To some Bella was a plain girl, shy. But in Sam's eyes, she was anything but. She was an adorable little thing, that blushed 20 times a day, and tripped over nothing but air every second. She was a brave girl, and very special to Sam. The night he found her in the woods, it gave him something to put his nose to use, his snout to the ground following through the muddled scent of rotting flesh and candy and finally on a scent that smelt human and alive.

Bella was lightweight in his arms, so limp and still, that he would've thought she was dead if not for her steady, but faint heartbeat. She felt like she was something Sam could hold for a long time, his thoughts turning worried as those thoughts, even though they warranted no romance. He was all but too happy to give the small, sad girl to her father, who staggered slightly under her weight.

After meeting Billy Black's eyes and later that night telling the old man where his thoughts had led, the man grew worried. Worried enough that Sam was advised by all Elders to leave said human alone. They did not know what connection the young man was feeling and did not want to open something that could not be closed.

The truth of the matter was that it was already too late. Something deep inside Sam already claimed that girl something fierce, but fought the wolf's instinct to phase hours after that dreaded meeting to check up on the girl. He went weeks, trying to avoid running to the Swan residence and lay his eyes on her. Until Sam's wolf was becoming agitated, prowling at the cage it was in, to go see the human it clearly wanted to lay eyes on. It worried Emily a lot, not that she didn't trust Sam, but she was a bit curious after Sam explained how he felt.

Not wanting her mate to suffer, she encouraged him to go see little miss Bella and Sam went first thing that morning, catching Charlie Swan in the kitchen making coffee, his eyes sunken in. It was a shocker to see the large man on his doorstep looking quite eager and so _lost_. It unnerved Charlie, who let him in and to the kitchen. Sam's sense of hearing was able to pick up on the thundering heart of the girl who slept upstairs, could hear her tossing and turning, mumbling in her sleep.

Sam opened his mouth to question Charlie, wondering why he looked like the dead, but his question was never able to pass his lips as there was the most painful scream he had ever heard in his life, jolting him still as if he had just been electrocuted. Then, he was racing up the stairs, knowing that to Charlie's eyes, it was just a little too fast.

He pushed her door open, his senses widening out for anything dangerous but found nothing but Bella Swan thrashing in bed, her forehead covered in sweat, hairs sticking to her forehead. Charlie was barely making his way up the stairs, hoping that Sam, anybody, could do anything to help his daughter from the nightmares that plagued her at night, ripping her from a slumber viciously, throwing her into a storm of self-torment.

He leaned against the doorway tiredly watching with hooded eyes as Sam shook her violently, making Charlie go still for a moment contemplating if he needed to remove the man. He went still as Bella jerked awake, her limbs flailing about. Sam reached over, cutting on the lamp, relief flooding his eyes as he _finally _laid eyes on her, taking in her pools of chocolate, feeling a sensation akin to imprinting flood his body making him shudder.

But he didn't harbor any romantic feelings. A strong amount of unconditional love and protectiveness filled him as her eyes widened slightly, her mind breaking apart, trying to rebuild itself. The dam broke as she looked into a pair of eyes that seemed to know _everything._ And Bella let it all go, a babbling mess that made Sam tense up, remembering that her very normal father was within hearing distance.

While Charlie didn't call a mental hospital, much relief to Sam, he was a bit in denial that his daughter could have possibly been involved with something such as a vampire. So Sam had to break the ice so to speak, and in the Swan's back yard, stripped, amused at Bella's attempt in modesty, Charlie just watching warily, as he phased, shaking out his black pelt. Bella stepped forward hesitantly, Charlie not too far behind her. She lifted a hand so slowly, watching as the wolf laid semi-yellow eyes on her before lowering himself to the ground, making a slight purring mixed with a low growl as Bella scratched behind his ear. Thus incorporating her into this new life.

"Sam? Are you alright?" Bella's light voice floated up to his ears, bringing his attention back once more, her worried eyes taking him in. "Fine, fine." He squeezed her shoulder softly, his wolf reprimanding him of leaving his human pack-mate worried. "I was just thinking is all. But yes. It can be fixed, although it is going to take some time. Once I figure out what's wrong. Are you coming by today? Embry's going bat shit crazy since school started back up." He stated, grabbing Bella's bag and leading her inside.

Sam always escorted Bella inside her home after finding out that the on leech none of them could catch was after her, in a sick game of twisted revenge. He wasn't taking any chances, and always sent a wolf to guard her at night. Sam watched as Bella opened up the front door, her face scrunching up in thought. Embry was a god send, and for some odd reason connected with Bella on a level Sam did himself, the Elder's encouraging the young men even more to stay away from the girl.

But she was an imprint of sorts, and Sam would fight them until he turned blue in the face because this was his pack and _their _human. Nothing would change his mind._ It happened one day when Bella popped by, wrapping her arms around the alpha in greeting, nuzzling her nose against his cheek. The large man wrapped his arms around her, chuckling at her enthusiasm. And that's when Embry came running in, a panicked look on his face. "Sam! That redheaded leech is back. She's on the run now. Paul and Jared are on it now." Sam's look of content slipped from his face, pulling back from Bella, a low growl rising. _

_Embry sounded no better. His eyes drew to the human that Sam coveted, curious about Bella Swan. Sam moved to Emily quickly, giving her a quick kiss. As Sam made his way out the door, he paused waiting for Embry, but both paused as Bella turned around slowly, her face void of all color, her brown eyes wide and stricken with fear. "Victoria." She whispered, shuddering. "What did you just say? You _know _it?" Embry asked, stepping forward, salivating for more information._

_"She's... that's why she's been here, and...oh..." She whispered gravely, her eyes going unfocused as she thought about something. Seth Clearwater had just phased a few weeks ago, just days after Collin and Brady, and Bella put those pieces together, her stomach clenching in guilt. "What?" Embry snapped, frustrated. He crossed over to her in two long strides, grabbing her by the arms. _

_Sam almost went ballistic, ready to alpha order Embry away from his sister-imprint until the boy froze. Sam felt a pulling in his chest, his eyes immediately finding Bella's eyes which seemed mesmerized, as she blinked a few times. Sam knew that when Embry drew her in, coaxing the small girl to open up and take a deep breath that Embry seemed to have connected with Bella as well. They finally understood _what and who _this redhead was. What she wanted. Sam would be dammed if he let the frigid bitch get her claws in Bella. The men were gone, leaving Emily to holding a shell-shocked Bella in her arms._

"Tomorrow maybe." Bella said quietly with a laugh. "If he can wait." Sam mumbled watching her. She scribbled a note for Charlie before heading back outside with Sam. She stood on the porch, giving Sam a smile, Sam leaning down to nuzzle the top of her head with his cheek. "One of us will be by tonight." He promised and jogged to his pickup truck, waving at Bella before getting in and driving off.

Bella sighed happily, making her way inside.

* * *

When Bella first met Sam, she thought everything was finally falling together. She was getting better. When she looked into the eyes of Embry, she didn't know how incomplete she was. It was a weird experience for her, but she wouldn't trade them for the world. While she hasn't had that "sibling-imprint" as Sam would call it, with the remaining wolves, she had a decent relationship with them, all of them excited when she came around. They surprisingly harbored no ill-feelings about her love for the creatures she used to call family. She sometimes felt bad though that this was her fault. Young boys were phasing, showing signs at just 13. Sam had his hands full, she knew that for sure. She hated all the stress her "brother" was under and tried to ease his mind when she could.

She especially felt bad for Jacob. He was close to phasing too, and Bella wanted to be there for him, but Sam was worried and didn't want her to get hurt. Bella knew that what he was saying was logical and agreed when Jacob starting having small outbursts. She sighed, pushing that thought away. It was rolling around evening and Bella was happy she wrote a note for Charlie telling him that the food was in the oven. He always seemed to miss checking there.

She stared at the stairs as if they were going to bite her. She didn't understand that no matter how many times she slept with an electric blanket, trying to mimic her boy's heat, it didn't chase the nightmares away. It was always her room though. She could sleep anywhere and she'd be fine on most days, if she was exhausted enough. She just wanted one peaceful night to sleep. She walked up the stairs slowly and into her room, breathing heavily. She flicked on her lamp, freezing instantly as she felt eyes bore into her head. Bella's heart almost stopped in fear that a vampire was standing in her room. One with fiery red hair or golden eyes. It was neither.

This vampire had red eyes, _bright and cold_ as the teenage boy stared at her, his lips curling in satisfaction. Bella only managed to suck in a breath before a feeling like ice blanketed the room, making her shiver violently. Before she could blink, a tall man stood in her doorway, white teeth glistening in the soft light. Bella knew immediately who this was as he stalked from the doorway, standing as a barrier between the vampire and his prey. The vampire growled crouching, and if he could go back in time, just for a second, to see the smile that crept along this unknown creatures face, he would have told Victoria to kill him the moment he woke to this life.

Bella watched with petrified fear as the man glanced at her over his shoulder, a bold move to something that could kill them both. "I'll be back." He rumbled deeply before charging at the vampire, the two going through Bella's open window, something she should have noticed. She followed with her eyes and then feet as she looked out the window, her large eyes catching nothing, but her ears catching the sounds of tearing metal. Her heart thundered in her chest as she waited with baited breath. A quiet "move back" made Bella comply, scrambling backwards as the one and only Paul Lahote jumped thorough her window. Bella took two steps back, eyes wide, but not out of fear, although he was quite intimidating as he towered over her. She craned her neck upwards, looking into his expressionless eyes, and instead of flinching away, she was curious. His eyes were blacker than Sam had described. He was huge! The man rivaled Sam all the way.

Paul looked her over once, and then twice, making her blush a bit. Then those soulless black pits were staring at her, as if simply looking at her, but with a gaze so intense. "You need sleep." He stated, and turned away from her and made his way towards her rocking chair and sat down with a graze she didn't know he possessed. Bella just blinked and he raised a brow as she stared at him for more than a minute. "I'll be here." He stated, holding her eyes. She nodded slowly. Trying to remember what Sam said about this particular shifter. He spoke to _no one_. _Touched no one._ _Evil. Animalistic. Asshole,_ among other things. Bella nodded her head, not finding him all that scary once you're in the same room as him. She hesitantly climbed into bed, facing the wolf, to find his eyes trained to the window.

She turned off the light and laid down. Tense. Her near death experience was making her shake slightly. Shiver. She tossed and turned for a few minutes, huffing in frustration as she couldn't get comfortable. Maybe it was his presence? No. She felt...safe? Somewhat like it she guessed. She froze as she felt the bed dip, heat engulfing her quickly. She sat up slowly, facing Paul in curiosity. He laid down like she was moments before, watching her face closely. Using a hand, he urged her head down to her pillow, his other encasing around her like a cage. The warmth seeped into her immediately, her shaking stopping as well as she sighed in comfort. "Thank you." She whispered, feeling more content.

She didn't know Paul. She heard very horrible things, but right now? He wasn't being horrible.

**AN:...SO?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So for some of you who are familiar with Paul and Bella stories, "The Human Among Us" is based off the idea of the story "The Devil You Know" by Unseelie Sidhe. If you have never read that story, I highly recommend it. It really is the most wonderful thing I have ever read. For those of you that have read it before, please know that I do not plan to recreate it or anything, but the idea was so beautiful that it inspired me to write something similar but with my own spin. I have even PM'd Unseelie Sidhe but it has been so long that I don't know if they will respond.**

**Chapter 2: Enigma**

Bella stared at the empty space on her bed, sighing in content. She rolled over, burying her face in the pillow next to her, the scent of pine invading her senses, lulling her back to sleep.

* * *

Sam closed his truck door, his feet crunching over the gravel as he walked up the driveway, listening in as Bella seemed to be moving around upstairs. He knocked on the front door, glancing at her truck. He needed to tow that thing somewhere. Jacob was too amped up to fix anything at this point and Sam almost wanted to push the boy to phase, but somehow, Jacob was very good at calming his anger. He couldn't worry about that now as his sister-imprint was probably in her own world, scrambling her brain to mush. He wouldn't put it past her.

He also wanted to make sure she was okay after meeting Paul for the first time last night. From what he was told, Paul stayed around, deciding to watch over her for the night. Paul wasn't flat out evil, but he knew no reasoning and Bella was a sweet person. Sam didn't want to put someone like him in her path of life, but he was there and there was nothing Sam could do to prevent their meeting.

Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair knocking on the front door. He smiled to himself as he heard her fumbling around, her quiet "shit!" as she tripped over that floorboard. He really needed to fix that thing. "Coming" She yelled, her hurried footsteps rushing to the door. Sam really hated it when she tried to run, and trying was the operative word. That girl kept him on his toes for sure, because there wasn't a day when she did not fall or trip over her own feet or flat out air. Luck would have it that the gods gave him a clumsy sister.

The door cracked open, Bella's eyes staring in his own. She pulled it open with a smile making wide berth for him. After the door closed, Sam reached forward, wrapping his arms around Bella's shoulders. She let out a sigh, even though she just saw him yesterday. There was nothing better than seeing her "alpha" after a harsh night. Sam wrinkled his nose at the smell of Paul, slightly surprised.

He didn't comment on it though as he didn't want to upset her. She'd tell him, and he knew that despite Paul being something short of an enigma, he was the best fighter. If he had to send someone besides himself or Embry, Paul would be his next option. She pulled away leading Sam upstairs. He was happy to follow along, his wolf's content state hitting him sharply, making him aware of how worried he really was.

She walked into the bedroom, Sam stopping to lean against the door frame. He twitched slightly, the smell of leech none too comforting. He grunted slightly, before strolling towards her window lifting the latch and sliding it upwards, sighing in relief. He leaned his head out the window taking in a deep breath. He was antsy, for no reason at all, but it was the wolf in Sam. One of his most vulnerable pack mates was being hunted like an animal and he had failed.

No one knew where the scent came from. No one had caught any scent. Last night there was no hint of leech along the border. If Paul wasn't... "Sam?" Bella asked softly, her eyebrows rising as he jumped slightly, shaken from his thoughts. He pulled his head back in and sighed once more. That's all the alpha seemed to do. "I'm good." He mumbled, helping her make the bed. Paul's scent hit him once again, strongly, making him shiver slightly. Paul didn't smell bad by any means, but he excreted this power, this 'don't fuck with me, you'll die' vibe, the smell of absolute...calm, a raging calm.

"You're worried." It wasn't a question, and Bella waited patiently for Sam to come forward. "Aren't you?" He retorted curiously. Bella let out a slight hum as she fluffed her pillow, chewing on her lip. "I'm always worried Sam, you know that, but you? There's something else on your mind besides the obvious, and I know it's eating at you." Sam scrubbed a hand over his face, Bella's concerned eyes making his resolve crumble. "Yeah, I'm worried. We've got Jacob close to phasing, he could be due any day now, and it's hard knowing he hates my guts, one of Brady's school friends is getting suspicious, and we've been catching him around a lot, so we've had to be more careful and about that vampire last night, Bella I'm so sorry." He bowed his head in shame. There was this huge 'What If' scenario in his head and every outcome was costly.

Bella walked around the bed, and sat on the side, pulling Sam down with her. "Did someone get hurt?" She ran her hand though his short black hair, staring at him in worry. Sam's brows drew together as he realized her first concern would be them. He shook his head, moving some hair from her face. "Of course, that's where your mind would go." He chuckled. "Nobody got hurt. The thing is that we didn't even know there was one. Paul noticed an increase in your heart rate, and fear is a pretty strong smell. The leech seemed to have his scent confined to only your room, and we checked the borders. Everything was clean. I just... I failed to make sure you were protected properly." Bella frowned, hating to see the look on his face, the look of utter defeat.

"Sam, you're the alpha, you didn't fail. Paul was here. I'm okay. If he wasn't, then I'd be dead, and hey? Maybe that would've been my time to go." She joked, snorting as Sam gave her a dirty look. "Not funny." He growled softly. Bella laughed a bit, easing the tension within the man. "Paul was there. So you didn't fail. You said the vampire had no smell though?" She asked curiously. Sam nodded, moving to the side as she stood and started to pace.

"Only in your room" He added, his eyes following her back and forth. "Victoria seems to evade you at every turn, no matter what..." She trailed off, whispering to herself. Sam gave a nod, but she wasn't paying him any attention. "Empath, seer, mind reader...every vampire has a scent…oh my god. It's her gift." She gasped a look of triumph on her face. She stopped, turning towards Sam, her hair fraying about wildly. "Don't you see? It's the gift." Sam was confused, trying to draw the dots she was connecting. "Vampires have gifts?" He asked, watching as she raced to her desk searching through papers. "Where is it?" She muttered, ignoring him completely.

She searched through the papers, her frustration growing. Sam shifted a bit, feeling her emotions through their bond. "Bella, what are you looking for?" Sam asked, willing to help her find what was making her race about. "A drawing, Alice drew a sketch last year. She could have visions. What I'm trying to explain to you is that vampires have gifts which are something that has been carried over from their human life. This is why Victoria is untouchable, which would explain why she sent a vampire with no scent."

Bella huffed slightly as her slipper caught on a nail in the floor. Sam moved forward quickly, keeping her upright. She gave him a pat on the chest before racing down the stairs. Sam blinked at the quickness she suddenly possessed and followed her down the stairs, his Supernatural reflexes barely kicking in as he dodged a book she tossed over her shoulder. She was riffling through her bag, pulling out her keys. She pulled open the front door, stopping short at the giant that stood before her. She sucked in a breath, his black eyes staring down at her in slight amusement and curiosity. "Excuse me for a moment." She ducked past Paul who watched her before turning to Sam with a raised brow.

Sam could only shrug as he watched Bella move around like a tornado outside. "She has a theory, about the redhead." He explained, his brow furrowing. Paul's lip curled up slightly at the thought. He glided out of the way as Bella slammed the truck doors making her way back inside. She ran back up the stairs, and stood in her doorway, a look crossing her face. "Bella can you just slow down a minute? We don't need the drawing. Just explain." Sam soothed. Paul walked inside, glancing around, but otherwise made no move to leave. Bella let out a huff, pulling her hair into a bun. "I need this drawing, not only for you, but for me, to know that I'm not crazy." She whispered quietly, her attention seemed to be caught on something and before Sam could take a step upstairs, she came back down the stairs, slowly, to Sam's relief.

The two waited by the stairs as Bella walked into the kitchen, rummaging under the sink. She came back seconds later with a large hammer, stomping her way up. Paul followed behind first; quite curious at what she was doing. Sam followed with a sigh. The sound of splintering wood, made him stop momentarily before he rushed up behind Paul. Looking in, Bella beat into the floorboard with a grace that was impeccable. She lifted her arm again, but was stopped as warm fingers wrapped around her wrist. Paul plucked the hammer from her, setting it down on her desk.

He bent down removing the large pieces of wood out of the way. Reaching down, he plucked the drawing from under the picture album. She gave him a smile in thanks, and Sam blinked in shock when he gave a small one in return. Sam walked behind Bella glancing over her shoulder at the sketching of a young girl in a large building, lying around a bunch of glass. "What is this?" Sam asked curiously.

Bella lifted her sleeve, showing Sam her scar. "This. That's me. Alice had a vision of this, before it happened." Sam clenched his jaw shut, swallowing down the growl that was ready to rise. "Are her visions permanent?" Bella shook her head. "No, it's based on decisions. James called me mere seconds after Alice drew this and convinced me that he had my mother. Her sketch flew out the window as I went to my old Ballet studio. He bit me before he was killed. Edward sucked the venom out."

Sam ran his thumb across her slightly cool skin. "I made the decision on impulse to go, and I didn't think about it, which is why it was so easy to slip away from them. So, back to what I was saying about gifts. It makes sense that you can't catch her. You guys took out Laurent easily enough. Paul took out the vampire in mere minutes, but Victoria? She must have a gift of invasion. In order to take her down, she'd have to be so distracted that she doesn't even see you guys."

Sam's stomach lurched at the thought that the only thing that would make Victoria lose all control would be the person that stood next to him. "You mean something like you?" He asked, her head snapping up so quick she almost hit his chin. "Something like that..." Bella trailed off. It didn't make Sam feel any better knowing they were both thinking along the same lines. "We'll find something else." Sam said in encouragement. Bella sighed and made her way towards the window, closing it. "There won't be anything else Sam. She wants me, and it's either we kill her using me or we die trying." She crossed her arms, leaning against the window.

Sam shook his head, staring her down. "No. We will not risk it." His voice lowered slightly, signaling that it wasn't up for debate. "Sam, there are children phasing because of me. It's going to come to a point where it's going to be me or the pack. I won't be the cause of their deaths." She states, her words just as final. "No." He said again, turning to walk away. Paul watched in silence, his eyes showing disinterest, but he was very much paying attention to the conversation at hand. "She's right. The leech isn't going to want anything except her." Sam froze before turning around slowly. He slowly walked forward, his top lip pulled up in a snarl.

"Look, I know people don't really register much to you, or even register on your radar, but I will not risk Bella's life over something that's not even her fault to begin with." He snapped, a warning growl rising in his chest. "Sam!" Bella snapped, making her way in-between the two wolves. Sam stopped, throwing her a glare. He wasn't upset with her, but she's given him the choice of the life of one or the life of many. "Dammit Bella" Sam growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. Bella was very hyperaware that the wolf behind her was tense against her back. His fingers were just hanging loosely on her hips, as if to move her out of the way.

She ignored the feeling and glanced at Sam. "We have to be prepared, and expect the worse. She's sending vampires, and she's going to keep sending them until she does the job herself. We need to consider every option. I know you don't like it. I don't either. Regardless of whose fault it is, the threat is after me. We will figure something out, but not without me." She said softly, reaching up to move his hand from his face.

She gave him a small smile which Sam returned, wrapping his arms loosely around her. She nuzzled her face into his neck, squeezing him gently. Paul watched the scene unfold, his arms now crossed in front of his chest. Sam pulled back and smoothed her hair down.

"I've got to get to the construction company. Do you want to stay at my place for the week? You're on Spring Break, wouldn't hurt." He offered. Bella chewed her lip in thought before nodding. "Sounds like a plan." She smiled. She missed Embry, and the rest of her crazy family.

As Bella went to pack a bag, Sam and Paul made their way downstairs. "Do you mind taking her to my place?" Sam asked, fidgeting slightly. He hoped he didn't cross a line with the strange wolf. Paul just gazed at him before nodding, his eyes giving no hint of any emotion.

Sam ran a hand through his hair before internally groaning "Sorry about upstairs. She's important, that's all." Paul leaned against the wall nodding once again. "I know." He stated gruffly, his tone indifferent.

Sam didn't have anything to say in response and started making his way towards the front door. He paused as he turned the knob, feeling that something else needed to be said "Don't growl at her again." It was a simple phrase. It held no anger or any emotion really.

Sam turned around briefly, his eyes catching Paul's. They said enough. The promise of pure hurt would result if anyone ever got hostile with Bella. It made Sam curious though. Why would he care? "Wouldn't dream of it" Sam said, before opening the door and walking out into the daytime, his mind swimming. Was he really going to risk the second most important thing in his life?

Riding with Paul was a different feeling from riding with Sam. The comfortable silence was still there, but there was a ripple of energy in the car that Bella didn't know if it made her uncomfortable or felt comforting. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, trying to get a feel of him.

He was quiet, tense, but yet calm at the same time, something that Bella did find truly dangerous. Having control over both emotions at once was something that took a lot of time and practice. In some sick, twisted way though, Bella found that comforting. She'd never seen anyone move so fluid, before him. Not even Edward. She caught his eye momentarily, before blushing and averting her attention.

Sam was right when he had said Paul had black eyes. They looked soulless to her, void of anything. Only your reflection could be seen. Bella furrowed her brow as a thought came to her. "Did you need something this morning?" She asked curiously, turning to face him in the truck. He didn't say anything for a moment, and Bella swore she saw his lip curl up in a smirk. "Just checking in on you" He replied, taking a right to turn towards La Push. Bella felt oddly touched at that statement.

She didn't know Paul, and he didn't know much about her, but not only did he stay with her, he came to check on her. "Thank you for that by the way. Staying I mean. You didn't have to do that." She blushed again; suddenly mortified that she might've talked in her sleep. She could count on both hands the number of times a wolf has experienced her sleep talking. The things Bella said...

"What is it?" Paul asked, glancing at her, his eyes holding humor. She looked up at him, and groaned. "Did I sleep talk?" She asked, hoping deep down that she hadn't. Paul bit the inside of his cheek, giving her a shrug. "Maybe" He said indifferently. Bella leaned her head against the window. "God kill me now. Did I say something really embarrassing? I tend to do that a lot." She mumbled, turning her head to look at him again.

"Oh I know." He stated, his lips turning upward into a smile. "Oh come on. You've got to give me something." Bella teased, laying a hand on his arm. By this time, Paul pulled to a stop in Sam's driveway. He looked down at her hand, his eyes slowly meeting hers. Crap. She thought. She forgot that Sam had warned her about this. She pulled her hand away, a pang of guilt hitting her. "Sorry." She mumbled, hating to invade people's space.

She opened the passenger side door, only for it to pull shut. She gave him a confused look. He took her hand in his, turning it over, examining it. "It's fine." He stated after a moment, meeting her eyes. Bella chewed on her lip, her eyes shining with worry. "Are you sure? I don't want to overstep anything." Paul gently moved her lip from her teeth with a smile. "I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't." He replied. Bella hummed and held out her right hand. "Friends" She asked.

Paul's large hand dwarfed hers as he shook it. He gave her a simple nod before getting out of the truck. Bella did the same, grabbing her bag and slamming the door shut. As she walked up the porch, she barely had time to register Embry, who opened the door, pulling her into a hug. "Finally" He whispered in her hair.

Bella patted his -for once- clothed back, with a smile. "Hi, Em" She whispered, a feeling within her clicking back into place. He pulled back to get a look at her "You're okay right?" Bella gave a laugh and nodded "You're just like Sam. Always like a mother hen. I'm fine. At this point, there's only one vampire that scares me more than the rest." She made her way inside, feeling Embry at her back. She could also feel Paul's presence not too far away.

He radiated this smoldering type heat, as if he was warmer than the rest of the pack. She gave Emily a hug, wondering where the twins were. Embry noticed her curious gazes around the room. "The twins are around Jacob's house. Jared is on patrol with Quil on the North side, Seth and Leah on the South. The boys are at school."

Bella nodded, giving a smile to Embry before heading to the guest bedroom. She put her things away, changing into a pair of jeans, and a long sleeved shirt, and her converse. She took her hair out of the bun she had it in, fixing it up to where half of her hair hung loose with a bun on the top. She let it hang in loose curls, before heading into the kitchen. Emily was over the stove, stirring a pot. Emily turned around, reaching for a bowl however Bella's hand was already there. "Thank you. I wish I had known you were coming, I would've asked you to pick up some things that Forks Grocery had"

Bella looked over the list, knowing the items well. She had learnt very quickly that the stores in La Push weren't stocked with everything that Forks had. "Give me one second." She went in search of Paul, peeking into the living room first, before searching the back rooms. She saw the bathroom light on in the guest room and knocked softly. Paul gave a grunt of acknowledgement and Bella leaned into the door a bit. "Emily needs some things from the store, but from Forks Grocery. I was wondering if you'd take me" She asked, wincing at how her question sounded.

The door opened almost immediately, Bella rocking forward. Paul's hands held her upright as he let out a chuckle. She blushed and stood back, craning her neck to look up at him. "Sure. I don't mind." Bella smiled at the ease in which they developed conversation. "Once I get my truck fixed, I'll be out of your hair." She grabbed his hand, pausing to make sure that was okay. He gave her a nod and let her "drag" him out of the room, and out of the house. As Bella got into the truck, and Paul drove off, Emily stared at the disappearing truck in wonder. "That's something you don't see every day" Embry murmured from beside her.

Emily could only nod "Yeah, I've never seen Paul let anybody touch him. It's..." She trailed off, her face a mixture of disbelief and wariness. "Weird?" He finished. "Yeah...weird"

**AN: Chapter 2 is now up! Much thanks to my Beta Hmz0975!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Time is Upon Us**

Jacob sighed in frustration, his foot tapping against the pavement. He knocked once more on the Swan's door, glancing at Bella's truck in the driveway. Was she asleep? Jacob got the feeling that for some reason Bella didn't want to hang around him anymore. First it was Embry, even though they were two years apart, he was a good friend, always helping him out with school, Billy, sneaking beer at Bonfires, and even girl advice. Until Sam suddenly reappeared after two weeks of going missing, snatching him up along with Jared and that weird guy. Then Quil was gone too, hanging around with that stupid gang, always missing school, coming from the woods at odd fucking times, watching him. They all were, and it creeped Jacob out. Jacob was a big boy though, shrugging off their heated looks with pride. He had Bella. She was always there for him when they were younger, of course, and he had finally thought that after losing his little band of friends, he'd have her, but no.

Edward Cullen swooped in and snatched her away before he could rekindle that friendship he so desperately craved. He thought the day Sam found her in the woods was the moment he could swoop in and be that friend. Maybe turn that into something more. He had always loved Bella. She was just so beautiful and bright. She was so kind and sweet, even in the food department. God, he missed her cooking. That little plan of his was even wrecked after about a month of Cullen's departure. Bella stopped coming to see him, was never home, and he always saw Sam or Embry leaving her house at night! He hated it. She was always hanging with Sam and his groupies, and Jacob was not afraid to admit that he was hurt by her abrupt move at leaving him high and dry. He talked to Billy about it, but his father never had much to say on the subject, except to be patient. It frustrated Jacob to no end.

He knocked again on her door harshly, sighing in defeat.

**~THAU~**

Bella should have expected the looks she received when she walked into Forks Grocery. It was Spring Break and on a Monday, the day where almost everyone wanted to go shopping. She chewed on her lip at the long lines, but again looked at the list Emily had written down for her. Emily was going to make something delicious it seemed, and Bella's mouth watered just looking at it. She internally sighed and grabbed two buggies. She turned to her companion, who was patiently waiting for her to do whatever she was going to do. "Split up? I'll take this half." Bella tore the list in half, handing the other to Paul. "And this is for you. Oh, Forks Grocery is really weird about placing items in really weird places. So let's see, the chicken is actually going to be by itself rather than with the rest of the meat, near the eggs I believe." She tapped her chin, looking thoughtful for a moment. She handed Paul the slip, who gave her a nod, waiting for her to go ahead first.

"Meet me at the front?" She asked as they made their way toward the aisles. Paul gave her a nod and a smile before walking off to grab what was on the list. Bella smiled a bit, and headed towards the cake aisle. Emily was making chocolate cake and between all the wolves, they could eat about five of them, leaving Bella to pick up six boxes of cake mix. She hummed quietly to herself as she started to put them in the buggy. She crossed off the 'cakes' on her list with the pen in her pocket, and moved on to the next item. She went in search of chips, finding most of the shelves empty. She shook her head, grabbing the barbecue flavor, and three of the Sour Cream Onion's. As she made her way down the aisle, eyeing the snacks, she heard someone giggling. At the end of the isle was a little boy, no older than five making his way towards her, touching everything he could get his hands on. He wobbled into her laughing, making her smile. Bella looked around seeing nobody else. She then knelt, giving the cute, freckled boy a playful grin. "Hi, there" She smiled, touching his nose.

He giggled, tugging on her hair in curiosity. "Soft" He said, reaching up a bit more to caress her hair. Bella felt like a dog for a moment before letting out a laugh as he pulled the pin from her hair, her brown curls falling around her face. "Toby" Bella froze a bit at the familiar voice, sighing to herself. Only she'd run into some child in Mike's possession. She stood back to her full height, wincing as Toby got a good tug in. She plastered on a fake smile, gesturing towards Toby. "So, he belongs to you?" She asked, patting him on the head. Mike nodded, blinking a few times. Suddenly he had no filter as he blurted, "Damn! You're so pretty." He face palmed and nodded, flushing a dark red. "Yeah, that's my nephew, Toby. Sorry." He walked forward, bending down to pick up the grinning boy. Mike gave out a frustrated grunt, as Toby kicked him in the shin, successfully dropping him back to the floor, and running into the direction of a woman that looked like Mike's twin.

Mike shook his head, and glanced down at Bella. They were too close for her comfort, and she grabbed the buggy, ready to leave the aisle. He smelled like cheap cologne and mint, two scents Bella despised. Mike was the one guy who never gave up, always came back for round two. "So how's your Spring Break going? Throwing a party?" He asked, glancing at her buggy. Bella shook her head, pushing some hair behind her ear, and biting her lip. Mike groaned softly, thinking of all the things he wished to do with that lip. She never understood how beautiful she really was. Before he could stop himself, he lifted his hand, pulling her lip from her teeth, gently swiping his thumb across it. Bella's face scrunched up, pressing her back against the shelf.

"Um, what are you doing?" She asked, her brown eyes widening at the look that crossed his face. He looked to be in some other world as he stared at her lips. He leaned forward, and Bella pushed against him with her palms. Mike finally registered that she wasn't inviting him closer and leaned back. Bella used that space to grab her buggy, and moved forward to grab something else from that aisle. She groaned as it was on a few shelves higher and briefly thought about telling Emily that Forks ran out of it, but she couldn't do that to her friend. She really did want to leave the aisle though, feeling rather uncomfortable. Mike had never tried to openly kiss her like that, and she never expected him to either.

She shuddered and stood on her tiptoes, reaching for the cookies that Emily insisted on having. "I've got it." Mike stated, walking towards her. Bella ignored him and lifted a leg, hoping that'll give her some extra leverage. "I've got it." She snapped, her fingers just grazing the plastic. Mike plucked it down from her and held it, looking guilty for once. "Sorry Bella. I didn't mean to almost…you know. You're just so pretty. I was thinking that since Cullen left, and you had some time to grieve, I guess if you wanted to go out sometime. Not like a date, but an outing?" He asked hopefully. Bella pursed her lips, not keen on turning him down for probably the 90th time this month. "Can I just have the cookies, please?" She asked, looking drained. She reached for them, only for Mike to pull them back. "Come on, just once. I promise no moves."

Bella rolled her eyes, reaching for the cookies again. "Mike..." She growled softly, and glanced up to see if there were any more cookies of that flavor, and rolled her eyes. _Of course_ they'd be the last ones. She grabbed the cookies from him and glared as he held on. "Not interested. Can I just have the damn…" She grunted as she backed a few steps, gasping as he jerked them back. The momentum caused her to lean backwards, and she started to brace herself for the fall she knew would surely break something, but it was futile as her fall was broken by a large hot hand pressing against her back.

She looked up, her eyes slightly widening at the growl, she could feel building in his chest. Mike froze, his blue eyes enlarging as he took in the man that stood behind Bella. _Oh god_. Mike thought. The man looked liked he wanted to gut him and then strangle him with his own intestines.

Paul simply looked down at Bella, and then the cookies Mike held in his hand. He too took a quick look on the shelf, opting to grab another pack. He really didn't feel like getting blood on him this afternoon. Paul leaned down, his lips grazing Bella's ear. "Are those the cookies you need?" He asked staring Mike down.

Bella held in her shiver and nodded silently. It was clear Mike was using that as his leverage, but dammit she needed those cookies.

Paul hummed; a smile crossing his face, except this smile was sadistic. Intending to terrorize the living hell out of whomever it was that happened to be his target. Mike audibly gulped, his brain going to mush. He suddenly found himself snatched forward by his blue polo, staring into pitch black eyes that seemed to search into his very soul. His feet even dangled off the ground. The cookies were suddenly snatched from his hand, landing in Bella's small ones. Paul leaned in close, his eyes cold, and unemotional. "Fuck off. Next time I won't be doing any talking." He growled. Mike paled, knowing that the threat alone in his voice was a promise.

Mike barely had any time to get his bearings, before he was dropped back on his feet, and he didn't waste time as he hauled his ass the way he had come. Bella sighed to herself in relief and embarrassment, putting the cookies in the buggy, glancing up at her new friend. "Can't go anywhere alone, huh?" She chuckled. Paul just grunted in response, looking her over for a moment before grabbing her half of the list steering them towards their next item.

**~THAU~**

"Does he always do that?" Paul asked, once they had got inside the truck. Bella buckled her seat belt and shook her head. "No, he's more of the pestering type. I didn't think he'd try to kiss me...or fight me with a box of cookies." She snorted. Paul let out a chuckle of his own as he pulled onto the freeway. "You scared the hell out of him, though I tell you I've never seen anyone look that pale." Paul glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, looking thoughtful "You aren't scared though?" He asked, wondering if Bella's self-preservation skills were really as shitty as Sam claimed. "No. I mean, you've given me no reason to be scared of you" she explained "You're intimidating sure, but I know that you won't hurt me. I've heard a few stories concerning both male and female, but it's all about boundaries, right? I know that unlike the rest of the pack, you have a specific line that should not be crossed." She stated softly, glancing at him. The sun hit his face at a forty five degree angle that left him glowing.

He had no imperfections on his face. His lashes were long like all boys had, making her slightly envious of them. They created a slight shadow that brushed along his cheek bones. It almost hurt to look at him. He really was a beautiful man. His deep voice drew her out of her thoughts, her eyes shifting to his, giving him her full attention. "You're pack. There's no reason to hurt you, or for you to be intimidated." He said, his eyes meeting hers for a second, before they turned back to the road. Bella tilted her head to the side, confusion etched across her face. "But the guy's..." She started, not really sure where she wanted to go with that thought. "That's different. You're different. They fear me because they don't understand. You don't understand me either, but you're with me right now because you want to be, not because you have to be." he answered her silent question.

Bella was quiet for a moment, tossing his words around in her head. She felt a little sad that he was alone for the most part, but she made her decision very quickly regarding him. "Well I'm happy to be here." She smiled, turning to glance out of the window. She was excited to have a friendship that wasn't based on a 'connection' or one that became a friendship because you were dating their 'brother'. Paul didn't say anything else as they drove back to Sam's. Pulling into the driveway, Bella unbuckled her seat belt as Paul pulled to a stop. She hopped down, catching herself on the door. "Stupid left feet" She murmured quietly, making her way to the back. Paul was already out, and decided to hand her a few bags as it was apparent that she was too short to grab the one's, way in the back. This time it was one of the twins who came to greet her, as she walked up the porch.

Levi Collin was just as tall as the rest of the boys, standing at 6ft. His hair was a curly brown mop that hung in his eyes every time he looked down. His eyes were a light brown that shined when the sun hit them just right, and a bright white smile to die for. He pulled her in tight, his nose rubbing against her hair. He looked her over with his own eyes, something all her imprinters did, before giving her a smile. His eyes went to the food in the bag, a look of excitement crossing his face. "Yes! You and Paul went shopping." He made his way out to the truck, a "Thanks Paul" leaving his lips as he grabbed some groceries. Bella shook her head and walked into the kitchen, setting everything out for Emily. She squeezed past Paul and Levi, walking to grab the last few bags left. She was able to reach the last three, closing the hatch on the truck.

Paul met her at the door grabbing the last few bags, and placing them on the table. Bella decided to go shower, ready to wind down for the day. It was already rolling three thirty, and Emily usually finished dinner around 6. While she showered, many of the wolves were switching places, leaving Sam's house open for more visitors. It was a usual Monday night for the pack, a tad busy, but calm as they caught up with each other about their weekend outside of La Push. Bella spent her time between the kitchen and Kim, the two gossiping over the latest romance novels. During her time with her makeshift family, she'd glance in Paul's direction, the man seemingly content with being on his own in a room full of people.

She caught his eyes and inclined her head, urging him to come closer. He obliged as it was only her request of him, and found a spot next to her on the floor. The room went silent for a few seconds at this strangeness, leaving room for a few cricket chirps, before conversation resumed, albeit a little quieter. Kim chatted happily along, accepting Paul's presence so close, although it didn't go unnoticed that she scooted closer to Jared, his hand unconsciously reaching out to run through her brown hair in comfort. Bella noticed the action with curiosity, wondering what their type of imprinting felt like. She didn't think she'd like imprinting in a romantic way, but it worked for her family, and she was okay with that.

After a while, she decided to go check in on Emily, pulling Paul along with her. She was new to this whole friendship thing, but she understood that at the moment she was the only thing that made him comfortable. She peeked in on Emily who was bustling away humming to the radio that she had going. "Bella, I know you're there. I've got it." Emily sang, throwing a smile over her shoulder. Bella swore the woman had eyes in the back of her head. As she leaned back, her eyes caught a figure out of the kitchen window, making her gasp. She knew this wasn't a good time to ignore Sam's warning, but she did anyhow, making her way outside and down the steps, halting to a stop as his vibrating frame registered to her. "Jake" She called out hesitantly. His hands were balled into fists, short puffs of air coming from his nose. Bella's eyes widened at how big he'd gotten, the changes visible on his face. "So, is this what we do Bella? Ditch friends?" Jacob snapped, hurt evident in his voice.

Bella pursed her lips because she knew she had nothing to say to him. She couldn't say anything to him really. Heat suddenly engulfed her again, Paul's hand coming to rest on her shoulder. She sighed in relief that he didn't ask her to go inside, but she could feel him tensing, coiling and uncoiling behind her. He would make a move if Jacob did. "It's got nothing to do with that. You should go home." She said quietly, her heart hurting for her best friend. Jacob took a step forward, his lip curling up in a snarl. "That's all you can say? Go home? What's happened to you? Ever since Cullen left, you've been so different. Sam got to you too, huh?" Bella held her ground as she swallowed. "Go home Jacob." She said sternly, leaving no room for arguments. She knew she was pushing his limit, but it wasn't safe for anyone, with him so close to phasing.

Jacob growled softly, his shaking intensifying. Bella pushed herself into Paul's side as she could literally see the steam rising from his arms. Paul nudged her backwards, his senses picking up Sam's truck coming up the drive. Seconds later Sam's truck came to a stop, sending rocks flying in every direction. He opened his door with caution, Jacob turning around slowly, his eyes wild. "Jacob" Sam said soothingly. His eyes flickered towards Bella, and then back to Jacob. "Paul, take Bella inside." Paul watched the situation with unease, but grabbed Bella's hand, leading her back inside. Bella looked up at him in protest, but his eyes said enough. It was too dangerous. Not one wolf had held back the phase as long as Jacob had, and it was either wait until he blew up seeing red or blew up with things a little hazy, but either way he was going to blow up.

"You!" he snarled "This is entirely your fucking fault" Jacob spat, pointing a shaking finger in the older man's direction. Sam held up his hands, his brows rising in off-chance that might've been soothing to the young boy. "You steal all my fucking friends! Turning them into some gang! Then you steal the only friend I have left? Fuck you Sam." Jacob moved to throw a punch in Sam's direction, only for Sam to dodge the blow quite easily. Bella gasped, jumping from time to time when it looked like Sam couldn't move fast enough. Paul's arm in front of her was the only thing that made her stay put. Jacob gave out a frustrated grunt as he missed again, bending over at the sharp pain that stabbed him in the stomach.

Sam pursed his lips when he noticed Jacob was trying to fight off the pain, so he rushed forward, pushing Jacob towards the woods. Bella unconsciously grasped Paul's arm, her eyes widening as Jacob seemed to grow more and more anxious and angry. Sam gave one big push causing Jacob to fall to the ground, his body convulsing. Sam quickly moved away, his body tense. Jacob let out a scream as his back arched and his bones started to break and mold. "Don't fight it Jacob!" Sam snapped, removing his shirt as he got ready to phase. His shoes were next as he egged Jacob on. "I've been watching you. I had to take them away Jacob. It didn't matter about your feelings." Jacob grabbed at his hair, his eyes going wide as he stared at the darkening sky. His heart was beating a mile a minute, his body scorching in white hot fire. "You're mine now" Sam growled, removing his pants and innerwear in one go, phasing immediately.

Jacob let out a wail so loud that the birds in the trees went silent, his back arching, and his body flipping over only to land on paws. Jacob's body went still as he stared at the paws below him, his mind working to figure out what exactly was going on.

**'Jacob, Calm down'**

Jacob scurried forward into the woods, hoping to outrun the voice that he had despised for so long.

Bella watched in slight concern and fear as Sam followed after a skittish Jacob, her fingers wrapping even tighter around Paul's thick arm, as the sounds of growling and whimpering slowly faded, Bella let go of Paul's arm, her face a bit pale. She'd seen the guy's phase plenty of times before, but she had never witnessed their _first_ phase. It was unnerving to say the least. "Alright there?" Paul asked in concern, leading her inside.

Bella shivered a bit, but nodded, glancing up at him. He just gave her a chuckle, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. As Emily set dinner, the wolves were courteous enough to let the humans grab first dibs before digging in. While Paul didn't grab a plate, he found Bella curled up next to him, a plate piled high that he knew was meant for him to eat on.

Bella picked around the plate, worry eating at her, eyes far away. "You should eat. He's fine." Paul whispered in her ear, pushing the plate more towards her. She jumped slightly, her mind so far gone that she had forgotten where she was. She nodded and immersed herself in the conversation that surrounded Jacob's first phase. "It's about time. I've been waiting forever for him to phase. Quil, you owe me twenty!" Jared held out his hand causing Quil to grumble a response.

Bella smiled at their antics, resumed eating, feeling oddly content. Her best friend was finally in the inner circle, and she couldn't be happier. She oddly wondered if their friendship would be altered when Jacob knew the truth about how and why he had phased. She felt guilty for a moment, until she felt a hand in her hair. It wasn't Paul, but Jamie who glanced at her knowingly.

Out of her brothers, Jamie and Sam seemed to be the most connected to her emotionally, none of which the elders or they themselves could understand. His fingers massaged her scalp, his face the spitting image of his brother. She could tell them apart by the dimple on his right cheek, and the slightly almond color to his eyes.

She gave him a grateful smile, taking notice that he didn't seem to be unnerved with Paul's presence. It was refreshing to see.

Once he was content enough that she was alright, he went for his third plate, Emily's reminding gesture to him, to save some for Sam and Jacob.

Bella leaned on Paul's shoulder, her eyes dropping slightly. Paul grabbed her plate as she nodded off, finishing off the rest, listening to the conversation around him, but making no move to be in it.

His pack mates glanced at him from time to time, so unused to seeing him around for so long, quite curious about his newly found choice of friendship with their human. They didn't worry too much though, as long as Bella was alright, that's what mattered.

He was still cold and distant, and his eyes made them very unnerved, but he was pack after all. Once it was clear Bella was knocked out for the count, Paul lifted her silently, his movements going unnoticed as the pack seemed to wind down. He laid her in bed, her slight pull on his shirt making him pause.

He raised a brow at her as she sleepily tried to form her request. She pulled him down to her, wrapping an arm around his neck, squeezing gently. She nuzzled his cheek in passing, letting the wolf go. Paul just tilted his head in curiosity staring down at the Brunette. He raised his hand to her cheek, her smooth skin under his knuckles. She turned over, mumbling something incoherent before her breathing evened out once more. Paul left the room, closing the door behind him, slipping out of the small, cozy home, unnoticed.

**AN: So that's chapter 3 rolled up. So we see a little Mike and Paul confrontation, and Jacob has finally phased. Chapter 4 and 5 is already typed out, and I hope to have chapter 4 up next week for you guys and chapter 5 the following week. **

**See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I posted this a bit early as I was too excited to wait. Chapter 5 will be up next week instead. So this chapter is a big Bella moment. It's really going to focus on the toll Victoria has taken on her life. You're definitely going to hate me for this.**

**Chapter 4: Mental**

Emily sat at the kitchen table in Sam's lap, eating breakfast, humming appreciatively. Sam kissed her temple, glancing up at Bella as she finally sat down with a cup of coffee in her hand. "Really Bells, you didn't have to do this." He stated, stabbing his fork through another round of eggs. Bella shrugged, her brown hair falling around her face. "I wanted to. You had a tough day yesterday, and Emily cooked all night so I decided to make breakfast." She said, sipping on her coffee.

Sam took a glance at the clock, and raised a brow. "At five in the morning" He asked, chuckling, trying to brighten her mood. Bella blushed and gave a one armed shrug. "I couldn't sleep" She admitted quietly, her eyes zoning out for a moment before focusing on the plate in front of her. The couple shared a glance all too aware of her hectic night.

_Sam had finally come home in the wee hours of the night and after a shower, he had tiredly flopped in the bed, curling up next to Emily. He had probably got an hour in, before he woke up feeling smothered. His sensitive ears had picked up Bella's erratic heartbeat, and he was out of bed before he even registered the movement. Before he could make it across the hall, to soothe his troubled human, a harsh knock on the front door had made him sigh in exasperation, and he had outweighed which was more important. "Just come in." Sam had stated, knowing that only one wolf could be outside this late._

_He had been a bit surprised to see Jamie opening his door though, the young boy looking just as tired as he felt. "I got it" Jamie had stated, walking past Sam, into the bedroom. Sam leaned in the doorway, watching as Jamie climbed into the bed, wrapping an arm around Bella's waist, pulling her close. She quieted almost immediately, her shifting form finally going still, her heartbeat evening out. Sam had found it interesting that as soon as she calmed, so did he and Jamie. He was about to say something when he had heard Jamie's light snores. He had watched them for a moment longer, his wolf finally settling down enough to go back to sleep._

"It's alright. Are you sure you don't want to talk about them? Maybe that'll help" Emily offered, trying her best to help her friend. Bella shook her head with a frown. "There's nothing to talk about. It's just my fears. I haven't dreamt of the Cullens since the month after Sam found me. It's about Victoria." She stated tiredly. She rubbed her eyes for a moment, as if trying to rub the images behind her eyes.

"What happens?" Emily asked, setting down her cup, meeting Bella's eyes. Bella looked away for a moment, her eyes becoming unfocused as she stared at the table. "We're all dead." She whispered.

_Bella's face was contorted in horror and disgust as Victoria ripped into Brady, blood spraying everywhere._

"It starts with the pups..." Bella whispered with her eyes vacant as she lifted her head to stare at Emily.

_Collin met the same fate, except Victoria's hand ripped through the wolf's chest, his heart in her hands, still beating. Victoria's red eyes stared into Bella's, as she smiled her teeth red with blood._

"Then the imprints." _Frozen on the forest floor, Bella screamed so loud her lungs hurt, watching as Victoria crushed Kim in her hold, snapping her bones so quickly, the young girl barely had any time to scream. Victoria sunk her teeth into Kim's neck, drinking every drop until she was sucked dry._

"She'd throw their bodies at my feet, and their eyes were wide open, staring at me, pleading, asking me why. Why did I allow this to happen?" Her voice cracked slightly, a tear running down her cheek. Emily opened her mouth to stop Bella from saying anymore, but Bella was somewhere entirely else.

_Emily was dragged by the hair, Victoria's laugh echoing off the trees, mimicking the screams the both women made. She raked her nails down the native's face, before snapping her head back with a tug of her hair. Bella can't move, blink, or speak as Emily is forced on her knees, arms behind her back as Victoria pulled her, a smile on her face. Blood and guts lay around and Bella couldn't do anything but watch._

"The wolves are next, every single one of you. She kills you all so easily, as if tearing into tissue paper." She screwed her eyes shut, shuddering. "She saves me for last."

_Bella doesn't even try to run as she knows it is futile. Bodies lay around her and Victoria slowly walks forward, bending at the waist, grabbing Bella's chin with a gentleness that she didn't even think the vampire possessed. "Are you ready?" She asked. Her teeth covered in fur, blood, and flesh._

"She knows she's broken me, so there's nothing else that she could possibly do to hurt me, because physically, I'd feel nothing" Bella says, leaning back in her chair. Jamie voice's doesn't startle her as she glances at him. She wondered when he'd wake up; surprised it took the smell of food this long to get him moving. "What does she do?" Jamie asked. his voice soft as he sits down in the chair next to her.

Bella looked down at her hands, tilting her head slightly. "She burns me." Emily clutched Sam's hand, her body tense.

_Victoria grabs a lighter from her pocket, and Bella's eyes widen, recognizing it as Charlie's. The man didn't smoke, but his father did, and Charlie kept that thing on him, always. He'd never give that up willingly. Bella is only left to imagine the horror of what her father went through before he died as the lighter drops onto the piling bodies, leaving Bella to burn._

"Just like James..." Bella said with her face in a frown, and then her face got pale as she rushed to the trashcan in the kitchen throwing up whatever she had actually eaten. Sam swallowed, trying to offer her some piece of reassurance. "It's just a dream Bella. It won't come to that" Bella lifted her head, staring into Sam's eyes, showing him every ounce of fear she had in her. Emily moved from Sam's lap, and headed to the bathroom to compose herself, her heart breaking for the torment Bella was experiencing over something that wasn't even her fault.

Sam walked over to Bella and led her to the sink so she could gulp down some water. He pulled her into his arms as she shook slightly, sobs shaking her small frame. "Shh" Sam whispered as she clutched at his arms. "She's going to kill me" She cried, her hands balled into fists. Sam shook his head and leaned back a bit, lifting her chin. He wiped her tears before speaking, his eyes stern.

"Over my dead body, I mean that. She won't touch you, any of us. I need you to be strong. Tell us everything you can about vampires, their gifts, how they act. We need to be prepared. There might even be something in the tribal records from the story of the Third wife. We will kill her, and if the Cullen's ever return, which they probably will, we'll kill them too. This was never meant to be your burden. Go back and try to get some sleep, we'll call a meeting later on" He kissed her forehead before nudging her in the direction of the guest room.

He smiled a bit as Emily walked in after Bella. It dropped immediately, eyes hard as he stared at Jamie. Jamie nodded, no words needed to be communicated through them. They needed to draw Victoria out. "It's going to have to be her" Sam said gruffly, grabbing the dishes. Jamie helped, for once not eating breakfast since he phased.

**~THAU~**

Sam sat in his living room, staring at the back room. Most of his pack was sitting around the living room save for Jacob, Brady, Collin, and Quil. Sam didn't want to test Jacob's resolve as of yet. He knew vampires existed now and the reason they phased. He also put two and two together, connecting Bella to the Cullens. While Jacob didn't seem too affected by it, Sam wasn't sure how he'd handle this new situation.

When Bella finally walked out of the room, she looked even more tired than she had this morning. She sat on the couch sandwiched in between Paul and Embry. Sam leaned forward in his seat, holding his hand out for Bella to take. Her small, pale hand was in his, his thumb running over her hand in encouragement. "It's time we start luring Victoria on our own terms. It's only going to get worse until one of us is injured or dead. Bella can give us some insight and I have a few of the legends here to see what we can do" Sam stared at Bella, ready to be open to any idea she may have.

Bella stood stretching a bit before pacing slightly. "Victoria has a gift, one of evasion. It makes sense because she's the only vampire you can't catch. James had a gift too, tracking. He could find anyone alone by their scent. Being around the Cullens, besides the gifts that they had, their noses were the next best thing. Victoria is being fueled by rage, so her focus is going to be on one thing only, and that is me. If you want to kill her, you'd have to throw her off her game. Her game is taunting you while avoiding you. She knows you can't get her, and it is frustrating you. She's going to play on that. Vampires can have physical and mental gifts. Edward could read minds, Alice could have visions, and Jasper could manipulate emotions. I'm the only human Edward couldn't read. A weakness of his was my blood. He was very adamant that he would not succumb to it. I remember Jasper telling me about Newborns too"

She watched the faces around her, waiting for them to process everything. Sam's nod gave her the permission to continue. "Newborns are freshly turned vampires. They know nothing, but death, sex and food, Killing and blood lust come first for them. They are stronger than normal vampires, but lack in the ability to focus. Victoria has already sent one vampire. What was he like, Paul?" She addressed him, giving him a small smile. Paul could see the fear in her eyes though, but he gave her a nod and a gentle smile, something that soothed her nerves.

"Nothing like that, he fought well, seemed like he knew what he was doing, while I was human. It was a different story when I phased. He didn't know what to do" Bella pursed her lips. "I'm assuming you know these woods well, we need to pick a ground. If we want her, we need to make the rules" She bit her lip, staring into space. "What are you thinking about?" Sam asked, knowing her well enough to see that she was deep in thought.

Bella glanced at him before exiting the room. She came back moments later with a paper in hand. It was the sketch that Alice had drawn. "I'm about to think like James did. James lured me here under the guise that he had my mother. They might think alike so we need a place where we have the upper ground. My scent needs to constantly be there, around it. She's going to focus on that one spot. My scent has to be the only one" Sam was already shaking his head.

"Someone could be watching you. Too risky" He gruffly replied, scratching his chin in thought. "Vampires seem disgusted when they smell us. So I'm sure our scent might overlap yours" His eyes slid over to Paul in thought. "But there is one of us that has no scent" Bella followed his line of sight, her brow furrowing.

**~THAU~**

Bella walked with Paul through the woods, scenting herself on the trees. She even decided to prick her finger, hoping the added blood will fuel Victoria's rage. "Do you think we stand a chance?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. Paul looked over at her for a second, before returning his attention back to the woods. "Yes. You've told us what to look for, and if she's bringing any vampires, we have the upper hand." Bella found some comfort in his words, but couldn't deny the feeling that something would go wrong.

She didn't think she'd be able to breathe if something happened to any of her wolves. They were the brothers and sisters, if you include Emily, Leah, and Kim, she always wanted. She used to think that the hole in her chest was like someone ripped her heart out. But now, something else was brewing in her gut, the feeling of total helplessness as she walked through the woods.

She was unaware that the wolf next to her was watching her every move, listening to the breaths she took, watching her body language, even noticing the look in her eyes, wild and scared. His eyes narrowed slightly as she wrapped an arm around herself, something she only did after the leeches left according to Sam. He used to have to pry her arms apart. She stopped suddenly, leaning against the tree, screwing her eyes shut.

Paul took a step forward, crouching down as she slid down the tree, her head bowed. She gripped her hair tightly, and Paul reached forward, stopping her fingers from pulling at her hair. "Breathe" He murmured, lifting her chin, hoping that she'd open her eyes. She shook her head, swallowing. Her hands shook as she leaned her head back, taking in a shuddering breath.

"Bella" He stated, his voice probably just as stern as Sam's was earlier. She lowered her head, facing him, eyes opening. "Breathe" He repeated. She sucked in a breath, realizing she had been holding it. Paul nodded as she slowly matched his breathing, his hands still holding hers.

**~THAU~**

Paul never went to any of his pack mates for anything, never had the need to, until now. Watching Bella fall apart was something he never wanted to see again. It made his blood boil, and as he watched her come back to her senses, it took everything in him not to lash out at something. After he took Bella to Sam's, watching her for a moment longer, he went on patrol, lucky that he just so happened to be with the alpha himself.

Sam was on the northern border near Bella's, scoping things out.

She's not doing well. Paul spoke, startling Sam so much that he jumped, sending a growl Paul's way.

Jesus. Who? Sam wasn't used to Paul saying anything, ever. Paul wished that he could raise a brow in this form but it was utterly impossible. What other person would he be talking about?

Bella, she completely broke down today. Paul also did something else he never did, giving Sam a play by play of his time with her earlier in the day. Sam watched intently, his focus on Bella rather than the fact that Paul opened his mind to him. A small grunt came from the black wolf, the equivalent of a sigh. I was afraid of this. She hasn't been sleeping well. Jamie came into the house a few hours after I got in, too disturbed by her emotions. Her nightmares are getting to her. She's scared.

Paul didn't respond but gave growl of acknowledgement. You care about her. Sam said after a moment, sniffing his way back to La Push. Paul was on Cullen territory now, his mind going over that statement. She's my friend. He stated simply with finality, before quieting for the rest of the evening. The tone alone showed Sam that this friendship Paul has developed with his sister was something the weird wolf was taking very seriously. Despite this new development, Sam didn't think he'd have to do the brotherly 'Don't hurt my sister' speech.

A howl broke through the silence, bringing both wolves to alert. Brady was phased in, on the East side of their boarder, chasing a leech. Sam and Paul raced in that direction, howling loudly, sending a chill throughout Forks.

I've almost got her! With Brady being so small, he was pretty fast; moving so fluidly. As Paul and Sam ran through the woods their noses picked up a few different scents of leeches. Brady! Fall back. It's a trap! Sam's order was useless as a vampire fell from the trees landing on Brady's back, digging his fingers into the wolf's fur. Brady let out a whine, slowing considerably. Paul jumped on a boulder, lunging for the vampire, but not before the vampire gave Brady a good squeeze, breaking a few of his bones.

The small wolf dropped to the ground, passing out from the pain. Paul tore into the vampire with vigor, arms and legs flying. For some reason though, he left the torso intact. He moved to help Sam, but he already held his own, tearing the three vampires to pieces. Paul phased back, and glanced at Brady, noting that his breathing was shallow, but he was alright for the moment. "We'll have to break his bones to reset them" Sam whispered, going to the small wolf. He ordered the boy to phase, which he did, letting out a cry. "Why is that one alive?" Sam asked, warily glancing at Paul.

Paul dug under a rock nearby grabbing a lighter. He picked up one of the vampire's arms, holding it up. The vampire had short blonde hair, eyes black as night, and a snarl on his face. Paul flicked the lighter, holding it under the open wound. He watched the vampire's face with dark eyes. He shifted slightly, his mouth tilting in a frown. "So you feel pain even when you're detached. You're going to tell me everything I want to know, or your death won't be swift." The vampire growled, only to scream as Paul lit his whole arm on fire.

"I've got another arm, with fingers, legs, feet, toes. Everything I want. Talk" The vampire gulped, nodding. Paul gave a smirk, tilting his head. He lifted the vampires other arm, tearing off a finger. "What's her plan?"

**~THAU~**

When Brady was brought to Sam's, Bella couldn't stand the screams he gave as the boys went about re-breaking the bones in his body. She stayed in the back room, curled around Emily, shuddering with every scream, guilt tearing at her. Even when Paul returned hours later, to tell them Victoria would be making a move within the next weeks or a month at most, made her want to tear her hair apart. She was relieved that Victoria was only coming with a few vampires that weren't Newborns, but it did nothing to ease the guilt in her gut or the bile from rising in her throat at the prospect of a battle.

She wasn't trying to be so weak, but she didn't know how to be strong either. There was nothing she could do to help them. Victoria would never stop until she was dead, and it created a heavy weight on Bella's soul. As Brady healed for the next few days, she was by his side as he floated between consciousness and unconsciousness, whispering that she was sorry. Despite what they said, Bella didn't believe that this mess wasn't her fault. Edward warned her that he was dangerous, that his kind was soulless, and she had never believed him, until now. She fucked up when she went to James, and maybe she'd be dead right now, but these boys would have got to be just normal boys, living their life, her parents might have been sad but maybe they'd come together to grieve. Guilt hit her again as she thought about Charlie.

He'd be alone, but he'd be safe. Throughout the days of Brady's healing, Sam, the twins, and Embry had all been on edge, feeling a difference within Bella. None of them could get a word out of her, chalking it up to all the activity around. Paul was around Bella a lot more, paying close attention to her every move. She didn't talk much when he was around, and he was quite used to being within close proximity to her. He resorted to staying with Bella at night when she slept, the only time she got close to him.

While he wasn't connected to her, he could tell something was wrong, the deep frown that permanently sat on her face all day, making him wary. He found himself curled around her again, her head on his chest. They had a very physical friendship, one that neither of them minded. He was very soothing to Bella, packing heat like no other wolf. He didn't speak a lot, but his actions told her enough. She knew this friendship meant a lot to Paul, and for that she was grateful, to give someone some type of comfort for once.

"Thank you" Her voice was soft and light in the dark room. Paul shifted, sitting up to lean against the headboard, pulling her with him "For" he asked, his voice just as soft. He ran a hand through her hair, and Bella nuzzled her face into this arm, taking in a deep breath. "For, letting me be your friend." She replied, squeezing him a bit.

Paul didn't reply, but he squeezed her lightly, closing his eyes. Bella bit her lip, and laid still, her eyes closing, although she didn't sleep a wink. She awoke early the next morning, the sun barely peaking over the mountains. She slipped from Paul's hold, staring at him for a moment. Reaching out a hand, her fingers curled around air as she decided against touching his face. She quietly grabbed her shoes, leaving the room, and then the house all together.

Outside wasn't as calm as it looked from the window. The sky was slightly cloudy, the wind blowing. She could smell the scent of rain in the air. She started making her way down the path she knew by heart. Her ears picked up the waves below, nose wrinkling at the smell of salt water. She swallowed as she broke through the trees, her eyes looking at the waves.

A shred of doubt lingered in her mind for a moment as she walked closer to the edge, peering down below. The waves moved violently below, and rain clouds slowly rolled in. Even the weather was in a mood. She took in a deep breath, and focused on nothing, pushing everything she's ever known to the side, unknowingly tugging on the bond with her imprinters.

She let out a breath, before taking a step off the cliff.

**~THAU~**

Sam was the first to wake, his yell so sharp, it startled Emily awake. She rolled over, her brown eyes blinking in alarm. "Sam, what's wrong?" Her small hands reached up to touch him as he leaned over in pain. He was gasping for breath, holding his chest. "Something's...wrong" He gasped, groaning slightly. Emily rushed across the bed, standing in front of him. "What? What's wrong?!" She remembered that Paul stayed over and called for him, his name sounding weird on her lips.

"Paul!" Emily shrieked as Sam groaned again, his face strained and red, body slumping back on the bed. Paul was in their room within seconds, his face void. He glanced at Emily before leaning over Sam, staring into the man's eyes. "Where's Bella?" Sam gasped, ignoring boundaries for the sake of everything, grabbing Paul by the shirt. Paul just glanced at the hand in silence.

"Not with me. I'll find her." Paul said, removing his hand. As he left the room, he looked down at Emily. "You might want to check in on the twins and Embry" With that he left, following the strong scent of Bella out of the house.

Paul suspected that she would run. He could see it in her since Brady had got injured. He was a bit upset sure, okay maybe upset would be the wrong word, he was livid. Now, he was mildly upset with her for running, wherever she went, but this whole situation had him heated. The fear of life lived in the small woman he'd gotten used to. He wanted to get rid of the threat for the sake of his own sanity. He followed Bella's scent up to the cliffs, growling as her scent disappeared.

He wasted no time, diving into the water below. The water slightly burned his eyes as he looked around, the waves having no effect on him. He could see blood but no sign of Bella. He went to the surface, his eyes narrowing as he looked around some more, seeing nothing for miles. For the first time, Paul was losing control. For the first time, he actually felt panic.

**AN: Yes...I'm _just _that evil. Don't hate me.**

**I really wanted to incorporate Bella's fear of Victoria as in the movies ****or in the books, ****it is never ****really ****depicted. I know this seems like a rush, but this is taking place where Victoria is trying to get to Bella at any means necessary, so I wanted to show just how much it was affecting her. Here you have to understand that Bella is surrounded by mostly young boys who should be off to college and starting high school, (Sam should be starting his life with Emily or whoever he would be with, mostly Leah), except they are risking their lives to save hers, and that's a pressure that's getting to her, so she tries to eliminate one variable, even if it is herself.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Beta- Hmz0975**

**Chapter 5: Waves**

When news surfaced that Bella couldn't be found, the pack was in an uproar. "That doesn't sound like Bella." Jacob voiced, upset that his best friend was gone, he hadn't even had the chance to see her since he phased and he was finally getting his mood swings under control. "What the hell was she thinking?" Jared muttered his voice distressed. Kim was wrapped around him, eyes shut, trying to hide the tears. Voices carried and Sam was getting a headache. He slammed his fist on the table, a growl rising in his chest. "Everybody shut up." He snapped.

All voices ceased.

The man looked like he hadn't slept in days, which was true. It was rolling on almost two months since Bella has been gone. The night of, he had to make a painful phone call to Charlie, urging the man to stay where he was. He was safer that way. Charlie argued with Sam for more than an hour, Sam's vow that he will find his daughter was the only thing making Charlie stay put, but he had men all over Forks, making sure La Push stayed untouched.

"We still have a threat coming." He sighed, scrubbing a hand along his face. "How do we know that that bitch doesn't have her? Or has killed her?" Quil asked, his brows drawn, anger flashing across his face like all the others. "I feel her. She isn't dead." Sam growled standing sharply, pointing a finger at Quil. "Don't you ever say that again. Besides, Victoria is still coming. She'd have no reason to challenge us if she truly had Bella. We've been continuing with using Bella's scent that remains in the woods and more and more vampires have been showing up. We will take this bitch out and we will find Bella, or so help me god, I'll tear La Push apart."

Sam walked into his bedroom, slamming the door shut, dropping onto his bed and into Emily's open arms.

The rest of the pack sat around trying to figure out their next move, all looking to the vacant spots on the couch. Paul only occasionally came around now, to check on any news otherwise he was in the water, searching, smelling, and swimming. Looking for any indication that Bella may still be alive, but he never found any clues. The only thing he did find was scraps of clothing that riled up the pack even more, pushing him over the edge.

There would be a time when Paul would completely lose his shit. He just didn't know when that time would come. Paul swallowed, punching the rock next to him, not even wincing at the flesh that opened, spilling his blood. It dripped down his arm, dropping into the water, little red dots on the surface mocking him. Paul was missing his friend, and if they didn't find her anytime soon, he'd go crazy.

"It's of no use." Sam muttered, leaning against the boulder. His eyes were far into the ocean, looking for something he knew he wouldn't find. Paul said nothing, too looking out into the setting sun. "I failed." Sam muttered, his nose wrinkling. "I fucking failed. I couldn't even protect her from herself." He growled. Paul pursed his lips, letting air out through his nose.

Sam leaned his head back, his body trembling. "I just don't understand why. Why would she jump? I mean I know it was getting to her, but I didn't think she'd do this. I don't think any of us really understood her place here. When one falls, we all do." He solemnly stated, his brown eyes flicking to Paul's still form.

Paul nodded mimicking Sam's position. Sam always thought the look in Paul's eyes was a ruthless one, unhinged, and cold. The look in his eyes now was ten times worse. It held nothing, absolutely nothing in its gaze. No calm, no rage, no sadness, Nothing.

Sam looked away, the stare chilling him to the bone. "She did what she thought was for best. Removing herself from the situation" Paul was always logical, thinking from a different perspective, something that was grating on Sam's nerves. "This was fucking idiotic. Not what's for the best." He spat the word out with malice and disgust.

Paul raised a brow, hands at his side. "To us yes. To her though, this was a way out, out of everything." They didn't say anything for a moment, both looking out into the massive ocean. "You won't find her here." Sam said after a few moments, his hand coming up to scrub his face, none of it wiping away the lines that ran across his forehead.

"I know" Paul stated, his attention far away. "Then why are you here?" Sam asked confused. Paul glanced at him again, and Sam swore he saw a flicker of emotions cross his face. It was too fast though to tell for sure.

"It stops me from wanting to rip everything apart."

**~THAU~**

Leah shrugged out of Bella's clothes, her face somber. "How many more times do I need to do this? I keep stretching out her clothes and...She'll need these." She whispered, looking down at Bella's red sweater.

Quil clasped her on the arm, taking the sweater from her. "We've got one more day of doing this. The smell of your female scent is the only thing that mingles with Bella's in a way that isn't so off-putting. We'll find her. Besides, I don't think Sam or Paul will make it right now. Sam definitely can't handle her scent right now, and Paul seems more terrifying than normal."

Leah sighed, following Quil. Leah had met Bella a few weeks after she got acquainted with Paul. The two didn't start off on a nice foot, and Bella surely didn't take any shit from Leah.

They really became close though, when Bella invited Leah over for a girls night, helping her rekindle some type of relationship with Emily. Bella painted her toes when Leah got too frustrated, helped look after Seth when he was around, and she made the atmosphere a bit easier. She made the tension in the room when Paul was around breathable.

She made everything breathable.

**~THAU~**

Jacob was warned. He was told not to confront the violent shifter that seemed like he'd tear anything in his way apart. But the boy was stubborn. He didn't care what he saw in the other's minds, and they had shown him everything there was to know about Paul, everything he'd done, even before he phased. Jacob made his way through the woods, hands balled at his sides. Paul's scent was hard to follow considering it was very faint, but he was where he's always been over the last month. Either at the bottom of the cliffs right by the beach, or on the top of the cliff. Today he was on the cliff, sitting over the edge. Jacob stood to the side of him, glaring down at the older boy.

"Why did you let her go?" He snapped, laying a hand on Paul's shoulder, gripping it with force. Paul didn't even look at him, but his eyes traveled to Jacob's hand. "Excuse me?" His voice was cool, sounding as if he was confused. "You heard me. She was with you. You didn't hear her leave? Everyone says you two were close." Jacob had to hold back his flinch as Paul slowly looked up at him. Paul used his hand to haul himself up and back onto the rocks causing Jacob to gulp, realizing how tall Paul really was.

Paul took a step forward, his lip twitching, eyes narrowing. "You think I let her jump off a cliff?" He asked, a low growl rising in his chest. He grabbed Jacob by the hair, forcing him to go on his knees as he wasn't wearing a shirt. Paul dropped low, his eyes taking in Jacob's face. "Look at me." He growled when Jacob tried avoiding his eyes. Jacob complied, fear evident on his face.

"Let me make something very clear to you. I don't give a fuck about what you think, but don't ever insinuate that I don't care about her, that I'd just let her die, because trust me, I wouldn't. I'd kill someone with no regret if she wanted me to. The only reason I haven't ripped everything apart is because I know she wouldn't want me to. She's the only thing saving you right now." Paul fought against shoving his knee into Jacob's face.

His fist tightened in Jacob's hair for a fraction of a second before letting go. "Don't you ever fucking touch me again" A howl sounded in the distance, bringing both wolves to attention. Paul's eyes slid over to the twins, who were coming from the woods, faces grim and eager. "We told you not to fuck with him. Anyway, if you two are done here, we've got leeches coming, and fast."

Paul followed the boys, phasing on the fly, Jacob followed after, making a run for the meadow.

**~THAU~**

Sam stood in his human form, waiting for the redhead to show her face. His ears could pick up the growls as he stood in between Jared and Embry. Each wolf was placed around the edge of the circular meadow except for Jacob, Paul, and the twins. Brady and Collin were watching the imprints. He had to admit that Bella picked a good space. It was perfect. Sam hoped on one hand that Victoria had had Bella, but when she burst through the trees, her eyes flitting around quickly, he knew that Bella was somewhere out there, alone.

"This isn't between you and me, dog. Where's the human?" She snarled, coming closer. "You will never get her." He growled, walking forward, his body contorting to the shape of his wolf. A howl sounded in the air, their indication to strike. Many of her vampires were dead thanks to the ambush his pack had created; Sam made out a few that had made it past the wolves. There were about twenty five to thirty of them growling, crouched low and ready. Paul was the first wolf to break from the trees, lunging at one of the vampires, snapping their head clean off.

Sam launched forward, spurring the other wolves into action. Sam's main focus was on Victoria, as he chased after her. She weaved through the wolves and vampires alike, trying to find her target. Sidestepping the light gray wolf, she spun around landing a kick to Sam's muzzle, sending him flying backwards. She grabbed the next wolf, tossing him in Sam's direction. Her army was almost gone, and she still hadn't found what she was looking for.

Jacob came at her next, and Victoria used a tree to flip off, flipping over Jacob, landing a kick to his side, and breaking a few of his ribs. He went crashing into a tree, knocking it down. Sam growled, jumping off Embry's back and pouncing on her back. They rolled on the ground, the black wolf's jaws snapping away, just inches away from biting her. She growled, letting out a whistle. Sam suddenly found himself howling in pain, as a blinding white light halted his movements. Victoria shoved him off, coming to a stand. A vampire with raven dark hair appeared next to her, her red eyes staring at him with boredom. Sam could hear the others groaning, whimpers leaving them.

Victoria walked forward, laying a foot on Sam's back. "I'm going to enjoy killing you, and when I find her I am going to tell her all about this while I rip her limb from limb." Sam stared her in the eyes, challenging her. She lifted her arm smiling sadistically. The wind suddenly blew, confusing Sam for a moment. That scent…

"Victoria!" The smell of blood flooded the clearing, Bella's harsh voice carrying through the meadow. Sam was able to lift his head, laying eyes on his sister. She was dressed in animal skin, two thin pieces covering the upper and lower half of her body. Her hair was blowing in the wind, feet bare and dirty, her face smudged with mud in different places. She looked different, a little skinnier, but she looked wise somehow. Blood was dripping down her arm, a flat rock in hand. Sam's elation was short lived as Victoria stalked towards her. "Oh look, the woman of the hour." She sneered. Bella didn't budge as she glared at the vampire. "You wanted me." She stated, her voice unwavering.

Victoria snarled, lunging forward. None of the wolves could move due to the vampire that had them writhing on the ground. Before Victoria could make contact with Bella, a large brown wolf shot from the trees, tackling her to the ground. The pain subsided, giving the wolves a chance to finally stand up, lunging for the vampire that stood in the middle of the meadow. As she was torn into shreds, the screeching sound of metal tearing reached them as Victoria's head went flying through the air.

The wolf turned around glancing at them before he walked towards Bella, brushing against her side. She scratched at his head, the wolf nudging her in the direction of her family. Bella grasped at its fur, walking forward. They came to a stop in the middle of the meadow, the wolfing sitting on its haunches. It stared at all of them, eyes brown and so full of knowledge. Its tongue lolled as Bella scratched around its ears. Sam was the first to phase human, his nudity none too bothersome at this moment.

Before he could get a word out, Bella flew into his arms, sighing happily. Sam wrapped his arms tightly around her, squeezing her so tightly that she let out a soft grunt. He smoothed her hair back, looking at her face. He then pulled back a bit, looking her over some more, frowning that her ribs were practically showing. "Where have you been? We all thought..." He didn't finish that statement as he didn't want to let his fears known.

Bella gestured towards the wolf that was with her, a smile on her face. "I was with him. Taha Aki." Sam glanced over at the wolf in disbelief. "After I jumped, I hit my head. I woke up in a cave, and I thought for sure that I was dead, but apparently, under La Push, there's this cave, somehow empty of water. He was waiting for me there, and he sat me down by a fire, telling me of the tribal legends including the third wife. It was different though, I felt like I was actually there, watching from the sidelines. I realized my purpose then. Every wolf tribe in the past has had someone like me, never an outsider though, but another imprint that is meant to hold the pack together. Jumping like I did was cowardly, and in the eyes of the gods, and Taha Aki himself, it was almost like dishonoring them. So he came to me, showed me the way, and taught me how to be strong, emotionally and spiritually. You need me just as much as I need you, no matter the circumstances. I needed to learn that for myself."

The wolf stood suddenly, making Bella stand back a bit, looking up at him. He lowered his head, blinking once, leaning down to let Bella pet him. She ran her fingers though his fur before bowing slightly. "Thank you" She smiled. The wolf growled softly, his nose nudging her arm. Giving one last nod to the rest of the pack, he walked into the woods, before disappearing from sight.

Sam didn't know what to say at this point, so many thoughts were running though his mind. One of the wolves stepped forward, stopping as Bella held up a hand. She looked at all of them, a frown on her face. "I just want to say I'm sorry. I left you guys when you needed me the most. I can promise you that it will never happen again." She whispered, looking at each one of them, her eyes staying at Paul. "Ever" She whispered, holding his eyes. They were still that dark black, but he was looking at her like he always did when regarding her.

She reached a hand out, waiting. Paul stared at her hand for a long moment, his eyes flickering between her eyes and her hand. He stepped forward slowly, and Bella met him half way as he bent his head, giving Bella access to touch him. She ran a hand through his fur, fingers grasping the hairs softly. She tugged on the fur under his neck, a silent request for him to come lower. He obliged, a low growl of contentment coming from him. "I'm sorry" She whispered in his ear, nuzzling her face into his fur.

Sam watched with a silent relief, and his shoulders lowered, relaxing as Bella and Paul pulled apart. He with the help of Leah and Quil, started gathering pieces, putting them into a pile. He grabbed his lighter from his shorts, leaning down and lighting an arm on fire. It spread quickly and Sam stood back a little bit. He phased back, a howl rising in the air. Bella briefly gave the others similar treatment, but none as personal as she gave Paul. Happy yips followed, as Bella was thrust up on Jacob's back. She leaned into his fur, squeezing him a bit. "Missed you" She whispered.

She glanced over at Paul once more, a smile once again on her face.

**~THAU~**

After getting Bella back to Sam's, nobody wanted to let her out of sight, but after being assured by Bella and Sam, the wolves took a night off, each one returning to their home except for Paul and Jacob. Paul decided to patrol once more for the night, and Bella knew it was a way to work out his anger. She also knew that despite her apology, she had created a slight riff in their friendship. She would have to wait for him to come to her.

She knew he was happy to have her back around, by the way he hovered over her slightly when Emily sat dinner on the table, or the way his eyes literally followed her every move. She was too happy to be back. She had learnt a lot of secrets too, one being why the council hid some of the legends from the current pack. Bella basically proved them right that each of them needed to stay away from the girl, but the bond they created just made them stronger in the long run.

Bella sat next to Jacob on the couch, curled up under his arm, as they watched the television, neither one really paying it any attention. "So what's it like finally being a wolf?" She asked, glancing up at him. He gave her a shrug, a slight frown to his face. "Fifty-fifty. It's kind of cool, but there's this weight on my shoulders. I'm supposed to lead one day." He mumbled.

Bella gave an hmm, nodding. "Don't worry about it now. We all know you're not ready. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. You know, before you changed. You had to go through it alone. It was too dangerous." She stated, her eyes going between the TV and the windows. Jacob didn't say anything for a moment, his eyes following her line of sight. "You're waiting on him." He stated, shifting a bit. Bella decided not to play dumb for the night; instead she just nodded.

"They say he's..." Jacob trailed off, not knowing if he should tell Bella about the demon she cuddles with. "Ruthless?" She finished. Jacob shook his head, his frown even deeper. "Cold" He shuddered.

Bella glanced up at him, eyes searching his. "He's Paul. That's what he's like. He's a good person." She defended, crossing her arms. Jacob raised a brow. "Bella I've only encountered him once. I've only heard the stories, he's...inhuman." Jacob stressed, worry evident in his black eyes.

"He's my friend, inhuman or not." She stated, her eyes going back to the TV, though paying no attention to the show that was currently on. Jacob just gave a sigh. "You're playing with fire Bella." He stated, but nodded, his arm coming around the back of the sofa. He would respect her decision. For now. "We still have to have the proper talk about...The Cullens. Not tonight though" He stated, and Bella nodded, the two draped in a semi-comfortable silence.

They both glanced up when Sam and Emily entered the living room, and Bella gave them a small smile, their relief hitting her like a semi-truck. Jacob stood, patting Bella's hand before saying a quick goodnight to them all. They sat on both sides of her, Sam to her right, and Emily to her left. They each grasped one of her hands, and Bella could feel the war of emotions floating within Sam. They didn't speak for a moment, both trying to find their words.

Sam opened and closed his mouth, struggling a bit. "Uh, it's been..." Sam swallowed, his eyes seeking out Emily's for assistance. Emily ran her fingers through Bella's long hair making eye contact with her. "It's just been difficult without you. We were really worried, we didn't know if Victoria had you or if the waves carried you away. We understand though why you did it." Sam gave her a grateful smile over Bella's head. Sam nudged her chin with his finger, meeting her eyes.

"You did what you thought was best, I get it. I'm thankful for it in a sense. We got Victoria. Paul made a point though, you did what you thought was best. Eliminating yourself to save us, but Bella.." He smoothed one of her eyebrows down with a smile. "We don't need saving hun. We need you. Being with you is all the safety we need. You're the glue Bells. You hold us together. I couldn't breathe without you, none of us could. I knew the moment something was wrong, because your emotions just shut off from me." He wiped a tear that leaked from the corner of her eye.

"You're just as important as we are." He nudged her chin with his fist softly, pulling the two most important women in his life into his arms. They sat like that on the couch in silence, just basking in the completeness that they felt.

After a quick goodnight, Bella walked into the guest room, closing the door behind her. She went towards the bed, groaning. The cave she had slept in for almost two months wasn't very comfortable. As she got situated under the covers, she drifted off to sleep, her mind for once clear of all fears. She awoke a few hours later, the bed dipping, covers lifting then being set down.

Fire licked up and down her spine as an arm wove its way around her waist, laying there, but making no effort to pull her closer. She was silent, waiting for the man next to her to say something. She suddenly found herself being rolled over, her eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness. Paul's face sat above her own, his brow drawn up.

"I forgive you" He whispered gruffly, lying down beside her. As she turned over to her side, she was pulled flush against the wolf that seemed to calm down with each passing minute.

**AN: So now that the threat is over, Bella has a few things to take care of. Pretty much from here on out things will be going smoothly for our wolf pack as Bella and Paul continue to develop their friendship. Next chapter will be the moment Jacob and Bella finally have that talk.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long update guys.**

**Beta- Hmz0975**

**Chapter 6: Cujo**

Bella awoke to the sun shining on her face, making her pale skin glow. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was almost 10 in the morning. She could hear Emily in the kitchen, the sound of bacon popping, Sam in the bathroom, and a few other voices in the living room. Bella snuggled deeper into the covers, Paul's arm still wrapped around her waist.

She turned; her face was now in his chest. She couldn't help her fingers as she traced over his bronze chest in curiosity. He was warm under her touch, his heartbeat steady. Her eyes zeroed in on a scar over on the left side of his chest, dropping down to his hip, before it curved, disappearing behind his back. She traced it for a moment, brows drawn together.

She sucked in a small breath as Paul shifted, bringing her up his body. Her hair was now sprawled across his chest, and Bella used her right hand to push it over her head. Looking at him, she noticed he was still sleeping; looking mildly peaceful. To think this was one of the people she was going to have left behind. Paul's other arm wove its way around her, both of his arms now wrapped around her waist, as if sensing her thoughts.

She laid her head down on his chest, tilting her head. She wondered about school knowing graduation was close and boy, she had missed a bunch of school. She wondered if she could take classes at the community college, and finish her degree online. Charlie popped into her head, making her shoot up with a slight gasp.

The arms around her tightened slightly before Paul spoke, his voice laced with sleep "What's the matter?" He blinked one eye open, giving her his signature brow. "I've got to call Charlie." She stated, hiding a yawn behind her arm. Paul closed his eye and inclined his head towards the door. "He's already here, came by a few hours ago." He mumbled. His arms loosened, but didn't move as they hung comfortably on her hips.

Bella just made a small noise in the back of her throat, before laying her head back on her makeshift pillow. "Are you going?" Paul simply asked, lifting his head. Bella shook her head, a sigh escaping her lips. "Since he's already here, there's absolutely no rush." Paul chuckled from under her, before rolling to his right, effectively putting her underneath him.

His black eyes bore into hers, a small smile pulling at his lips. "He's been worried about you. Come on." He pulled her up by the arms, and before Bella could protest, she found herself upside down, and over his shoulder. Her eyes widened at the toned ass she never noticed before, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red. "Damn…" She whispered quietly, bringing her hand to her face as Paul let out a laugh, making his way towards the bathroom. The sound made Bella's eyes widen, as she never heard him do such a thing before. "You should laugh more often" She noted, gasping as she found herself dangling upside down again, his hands holding her feet.

Bella glared up at him, crossing her arms. "Can you put me down?" She asked, trying to hide her smile. Paul pretended to think about it, before slowly setting her upright. His hands kept her steady as she gathered her bearings. She mock glared at him before heading into the bathroom to take her shower. She came out almost 30 minutes later, her hair flowing down her back in loose curls. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

Paul gave her a wink as he slid into the bathroom, closing the door softly behind him. She opened the room door, the smell of breakfast assaulting her nose. She walked into the hall, and walked towards the dining room giving a wave to the wolves in the room. Charlie was at the table watching the boys around him with surprise. He'd never seen them when they were hungry, and although being told that they could pack it away, he sure didn't believe it.

Bella made her way to her father, doing something she didn't normally do, kissing his cheek, before patting his shoulders. It was her way of telling him that she was alright and that she missed him. He gave her a smile, his arm brushing against hers as she made way towards a plate. Jacob was near the microwave who handed her a plate with a smile. "Thank you" She said, knowing he'd hear her over the noise.

He gave her a curious look as she grabbed another plate, piling a bunch of food on it. "For Paul" She stated, sticking it in the microwave. She grabbed her plate, standing off to the side as well, until Levi nudged her towards his seat. She ate, watching everyone laugh and shovel food in their mouths. She felt whole once again, a smile on her face. When Paul walked into the room, the atmosphere barely changed as most of them were used to Paul's presence by now. Charlie though, almost choked on his food at the height of him, shivering slightly. While Jacob has spent some time around his fellow pack mate, he was still wary of his run-in with him on the cliffs.

Paul sent chills down Jacob's spine as he walked past, and he wondered what Bella saw in the shifter. He looked like he could crush you with his bare hands. He frowned a bit, and oh Bella was so tiny in comparison. Jacob watched as Paul sat down next to Bella, his eyes seemingly on his food, at least that is what Jacob thought before Paul's eyes met his.

Jacob gulped, shifting the focus of his eyes quickly. Jacob didn't care how comfortable everyone got with Paul, his instincts screamed danger.

**~THAU~**

After being shooed away by Emily, Bella thought that the morning should start off with Jacob, explaining things to him. By now he knew why he had phased, but she wanted him to understand her reasoning for everything. The two walked side by side towards the beach, basking in the morning light.

Bella kicked at a rock, looking in Jacob's direction. "Why so silent?" She asked, nudging him with her arm. He gave her a half smile with a shrug. "I don't really know what to ask, or talk about for that matter. Sam kind of broke things down to me about the Cullens, why we phase, what we are meant to do…. what I'm meant to do as the alpha. I get it. What you had going on, mentally too" He explained with a sigh, walking towards a log. Bella followed, sitting down when he scooted over.

"I was mad at you for a while because I thought you had abandoned me. I understand you had no control over that, although I wish things were different." He rubbed the back of his neck, staring at the sand. Bella laid her hand on his knee in comfort, waiting for him to elaborate. "Sam also told me about imprinting, and that most wolves are supposed to imprint, and that scares me" Bella tilted her head, staying silent for a moment, before stating softly "It doesn't look all bad though. I don't think I'd like it romantically, but the connection is nice. I mean you do get to meet your soul mate. I think it should be based more on establishing a connection first rather than jumping right in it."

Jacob sighed before turning towards her, looking at her with an expression she couldn't quite decipher. "Can I try something out?" He asked, his voice lowering a bit. Bella leaned back a bit, noticing the way he leaned forward. "Jake no, not that" She said softly, raising her hand to his lips, stopping him. He looked dejected for a moment, leaning back himself.

"I just don't feel that way...about you." She said awkwardly, gesturing with her hands at the space between them. Jacob sucked in a small breath, letting it out slowly. "Why?" He asked, his dark brown eyes staring into hers. Bella looked away, staring at the water as she gathered her thoughts. Jacob's hand in hers, made her look down at them, something stirring within her.

She drew her hand away, meeting his eyes again. "You're my best friend and I can't see myself with you in that way. And even I would have, the prospect of you imprinting would weigh heavy on my heart." She pointed out. Jacob grabbed her hand again, looking into her eyes. "I'd fight it." He stated simply, squeezing their intertwined hands gently, as if to prove his point. Bella shook her head firmly, trying to show him the gravity of the situation.

"We'd end up in a Sam, Leah, and Emily situation. I don't want that. You can fight it all you want, but it won't last. Sam tried to be with Leah after he imprinted on Emily, and no matter how hard he tried, Emily called to him. It is physically impossible to deny that attraction. I've never seen you in a romantic light before, and I don't think I will. Our friendship is too important for me to mess up."

Bella watched as Jacob stood, frowning. Jacob though nodded quietly. "I understand" Bella gave him a hesitant look, standing as well, as he continued "I just need some time to process this. I've loved you for so long, that I thought for sure we could...now that I'm... that you...but it's alright." Jacob finished, fumbling over his words, his eyes conveying just how let down he felt.

A beeping turned Bella's attention to the watch she just noticed on Jacob's arm. "I've got to go. I'll see you around" He walked into the woods, leaving Bella alone, standing in the sand.

**~THAU~**

When she returned back to Sam's, Charlie was just getting ready to leave. "Leaving without me old man?" Bella joked, pushing her conversation with Jacob to the back of her head, for the moment. Charlie gave her a smile but then frowned, leaning against the cruiser. "We've got another case on our hands in Oregon, and they need all the help they can get, so I might be out of town again, probably for a few weeks. I know you have missed a lot of school, but why don't you see if you can get into the community college? Sam and Emily don't mind having you here" he offered, watching her closely. His daughter was his pride and joy, but he was worried about getting another frantic call from Sam. Bella walked into his awaiting arms, hugging him with every bit of strength she had in her body. Charlie bent slightly, kissing her hair. "Can we not have a repeat?" He chuckled softly, clearing his throat when Bella nodded, a smile on her face.

"Make good choices, kid. By the way, I got your truck fixed, so it's at home waiting for you. Do you want to come pick it up?" He asked "I've got to run home anyway to clean up some" Bella nodded eagerly in agreement, excited that her beast of a truck was finally up and running. She hopped into the passenger seat, clicking her seatbelt in place. Charlie hopped in, and started the engine, backing out of Sam's driveway. Bella was also content to sit with her father, even if it was for a short period of time.

The ride was spent in comfortable silence, Charlie occasionally expressing his surprise at the boy's eating habits. "Paul could probably eat everyone's plate plus another one." Bella chuckled slightly, nodding her head. "Yeah, he really can." Charlie glanced at her before smiling a bit. "So, are you and Paul...?" He trailed off, making a right to go down their street.

Bella looked up at him with wide eyes "No. We're just friends!" She said sharply, her cheeks turning pink. Charlie held up a hand, laughing a bit. "That's what you might think" He said, patting her on the leg.

Charlie then turned serious for a moment. "He also looks a bit...dangerous. Are you safe around him?" He asked, pulling into the driveway. Bella nodded immediately, having not an ounce of doubt within her mind "Yeah, I'm perfectly safe dad. He doesn't really talk much but he's a good guy. He's not the best tempered though. To be honest, he'd be in a fight every day if it wasn't for his wolf status." Bella decided to be open to Charlie about what she knew about Paul, as the days of keeping secrets were far behind her.

"He cares about nothing…mostly nothing. He's different from the rest of them; warmer, huge obviously, he's even taller than Sam and Jacob. They say a lot of things about him, the fights he's been in before he phased, some he's even been in since phasing, but I like him. He hasn't done anything to me to make me fear him in any way. He's been nothing but nice to me" She said, her voice not wavering a bit.

Charlie hummed in approval. "Well, if it ever comes to a point that...you know...the two of you...just be safe, if it ever comes to that point." Charlie emphasized, his cheeks flamed red as he cut the engine hopping out of the car.

Bella didn't say anything as she followed suit, the both of them willing to put the conversation in a bubble for the moment. "I'm going to make you some food for the road and some things to eat on while you're gone" Before Charlie could tell her it wasn't necessary, Bella was already off into the kitchen, pots and pans clanging about.

Bella made an array of dishes, more than Charlie needed, but whatever he didn't choose from she'd take over to Sam's. Charlie came down the stairs whistling. "I smell casserole" He popped his head in the kitchen inhaling. Bella glanced up at him, her smile wide. "I know it is your favorite. So I've got a three cheese pasta, a bean casserole, a layered salad, which is going with you, no arguments there, and some cheese cake. There's also baked fish in the oven and lasagna on the stove. Pick which ones you want and I'll take the rest to Sam's for dinner." She stated, turning to wash her hands. Charlie loved Bella's cooking, cooking being something he should probably have learnt how to do years ago, but Bella was always on the money when it came to food. Of course he went with the baked fish and the bean casserole which was conveniently already in small containers. Charlie eyed the salad, sizing it up, but he found that it did look appetizing. He grabbed his food bag that sat under the sink and started packing away. "Are you leaving right now dad?" Bella asked, turning on the sink to start some dish water.

Charlie was silent for a moment mulling over what he wanted to do. "Probably so kiddo, if I leave now, I can be there by early morning and catch up on some sleep before having to leave for work. I'll call you every few hours. Is this everything? You're not about to spring asparagus on me are you?" Bella snorted and shook her head. She smiled as a kiss was pressed to her temple and a gruff goodbye left his lips. "Love you dad" She called out, just before he closed the front door. She hummed about in the kitchen, cleaning up the area before packing up the food. She hit all the lights off, making her way out of the front door, keys in her mouth. She gave a slight shriek, throwing the wolf in her driveway a glare, when she became aware of his sudden presence. "Embry, that wasn't funny" she glared at him "How long have you been out here?" She asked, as he chuckled grabbing the bag from her, no doubt sniffing around for the different foods he could almost taste on his tongue.

"Eh, just got here actually. What'd you make? I smell cheese." Bella rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "You'll see when we get to Sam's. What are you doing here anyway?" She asked, opening the truck door. Embry shrugged as he walked around with her bag in hand to the passenger side. He got into the truck, patting the dashboard. "Just missed you" He said simply. Bella gave him a smile starting the truck. "Missed you too Em"

As Bella drove to La Push, her thoughts wandered to Jacob, and his feelings for her. "What's on your mind, short stack?" Embry asked, watching her from the corner of his eye. Bella chewed on her lip in worry, stopping at the stop sign. "It's Jake" She sighed, making a right turn. Embry just grunted, but waved his hand about. "What about Mr. Brooding?" He asked, his lips thinning a bit.

While it was nice having Jacob around, Bella rarely missed the times when Jacob was going through his mopey phase, when something really stressed him the hell out.

_Embry glanced at Sam in worry, before heading out to the porch for some fresh air. Jacob sat next to Embry on the porch, sighing loudly. Embry looked over in annoyance. He didn't want to deal with anyone's problems at the moment when his sister was out there somewhere._

_Jacob sighed again, leaning back. Embry cut him a look before glancing back out in the trees, barely following with his eyes as Paul darted through the trees. Jacob sighed again, grumbling something unintelligible. "What?" Embry snapped, growling at him. Jacob's brows rose in surprise before he raised his hands. "Nothing…" Jacob said, scooting a bit to give Embry space._

_Embry just glared at him before turning his attention back to the woods. "What the hell is he doing?" Jacob asked after a moment, his eyes too darting back and forth. "What does it look like? He's tracking her scent." Embry commented. Jacob twisted his hand about, gesturing towards the woods. "But she jumped. He won't find anything." Embry shot him a glare. "Probably not, but I'd like to have hope that he would find something." Jacob shrugged. "It might've even been a good idea that she jumped. I wouldn't have to run around on all fours anymore." It was like the whole forest got silent, even Paul's quieter than normal footsteps were nonexistent. "Shit" Someone mumbled from inside of the house._

_It might've been the fact that Embry was closer, despite how fast Paul emerged from the trees, his black eyes wild. Embry's fist connected with bone, stunning the new wolf. Embry rolled over, straddling Jacob as he threw another punch at his face. "You." **Punch**. "Stupid." **Punch.** "Self-entitled." **Punch.** "Piece of shit!" Before Embry could punch Jacob again, he was pulled off by Jared. "Easy dude, Easy" Jared soothed, throwing a glare Jacob's way._

_Embry knew that deep down Jacob didn't mean it, everyone was moody after their first few phases, but Embry was on a short leash today. Nobody mouthed off about Bella, especially when she wasn't around to defend herself. "I don't know where the hell your head is right now, but shut the fuck up."_

Embry shook his head, zoning back in on the conversation at hand. "...I always knew how he felt but he was so upset with me. I just never felt that way about him." Embry just wrinkled his nose, holding the bag of hot food close. "Don't worry about him. He'll snap out of it." he assured her.

_"Are you seriously jealous?" Embry asked Jacob as he stalked towards the woods. He rolled his eyes at Jacob's growl. "We don't have time for your petty disillusions about Bella and Paul. We've got an army to deal with. If he breaks your face, that's your problem. Don't test him about her." Embry warned, making his way to the clearing as planned._

Bella noticed Embry's hostility and frowned. "Is everything okay Em?" She asked, driving down the rocky drive. Embry sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Yeah Bells. Jacob was a little...shitty after he first phased. I promised Sam I wouldn't tell you, he didn't want your feelings hurt. Jacob said some really shitty things about you after you jumped, until I beat the shit out of his face. He seemed to get his act together after a while, and I just chalked it up to his mood swings. You know how hard it is to control our emotions for the first few months. He got a little jealous on the day of the battle, and confronted Paul. He's always known how you've felt Bella, he was just afraid to admit it to himself. With Paul in your life now, he feels like he's losing an already lost battle"

Bella tilted her head a bit in confusion, her brows drawing together. "What's he jealous of? Paul and I are just friends." Embry almost wanted to snort, but decided not to, instead offering her a shrug. "Yeah..." He answered, looking out of the window, biting the inside of his cheek. Bella pulled into Sam's driveway, noticing how empty it felt. "Where is everyone?" She asked, curiously.

Embry opened the passenger door, hopping down. Bella did the same, closing the door with a loud bang. "Sam took Emily down to see her family on the Makah reservation. He'll probably be back in an hour. The rest of the guys are down with Billy and Old Quil at a debriefing session" Embry rolled his eyes at that. "So, it's just us?" Bella asked, smiling. "Embry nodded, closing the door, his face dipping into the bag of food."Yeah, Paul's somewhere around, and Jacob is on patrol still." Bella came around the truck, shaking her head.

"Get your head out of the food bag!" She scolded, snatching the bag away, a small smile on her face. Embry gave her his wolfly grin, laughing. "Hey, I'm starving here." Bella let out a laugh, stopping short as a figure emerged out of the woods. "Whoa..." She whispered, drawing Embry's attention to Jared's brother who had just walked out of the woods. Josiah was a skinny boy, with short choppy hair, green eyes, and a round face.

He was also almost as tall as Embry, and he was breathing rather heavy, staring daggers at the two of them. "Where's Jared?" He snapped, stalking forward a bit. Embry pushed Bella behind him, staring the young boy down, looking for the signs of phasing. "Is he..?" Bella whispered, leaving her question unsaid, peaking from behind Embry.

Embry just rolled his shoulders, trying to relax a bit. "Jared is not here." He replied lightly. "Have you checked Kim's?" He asked, keeping his eyes trained on Josiah. The boy scoffed, rolling his eyes, coming to a stop a few feet away. "Of course I checked his little bitch's house. He wasn't there. This is where he usually is. So where is he?" Embry raised an eyebrow, but asked calmly "What do you need with him? He's kind of busy right now. I can pass along a message." he offered, becoming even tenser with each heavy breath the boy took.

"I don't want to really talk to my brother at the moment. I'm tired of picking up the slack after him, he's always out and about with his little girlfriend, and hanging out with you clowns... and whatever... she is." He jerked a finger is Bella's direction, rudely. Bella laid a hand on Embry's shoulder, hearing the growl rise in his chest. "No..." She reminded him softly. "He's human"

Josiah's eyes snapped to her, a sneer appearing on his face. "What the fuck are you whispering about?" Embry growled at him, getting Josiah's attention back to him. "I'll let him know you stopped by, alright?" Embry snapped, his hands balling at his sides. He was trying not to phase, his wolf wanting to show the younger boy just what he was dealing with. "That's not good enough." Josiah snapped back, and Bella barely managed to move herself out of the way before Josiah collided with Embry. She could tell that Embry was trying not to use all of his strength as he didn't want to hurt the boy, but Josiah was also proving to be a challenge as his phase was starting to take over.

Embry dodged a punch, Josiah's fist slamming into Bella's truck, creating a fist sized dent. "Fuck" Embry whispered, looking at the damage. Bella assessed the amount of time it would take her to reach the phone inside, as she didn't have her cell on her, and she sighed in irritation. "Dammit" She muttered. She jumped as Embry landed a hard punch to Josiah's face, knocking the boy back a few feet, knocking him out in the process.

Embry winced slightly and shrugged. He lifted Josiah, tossing him over his shoulder, nodding towards Bella. "Come on" Bella followed along hesitantly and made her way in after him. "He'll be fine. The kid is close. I'm going to call Jared and give Sam a ring." He ruffled Bella's hair on the way, his own way of soothing her a bit. Bella just gave a quiet hmm, walking into the kitchen to prepare lunch.

Paul was the first person to enter Sam's, finding Josiah on the couch, a red knot on his head. Embry was in Sam's chair, holding his hand to his jaw. "Your cousin has one hell of a punch..." Bella gave Paul a blinding smile as she stepped into the room. She had two ice packs in her hands, and handed one to Embry. She turned to Josiah, placing it on his lump. She went to Paul's side, wrapping her arms around his waist. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist, leaning a bit to nuzzle her hair. She blushed a bit, thinking back to Charlie's words. She glanced up at him for a moment, gazing into his eyes, her lips pursed. Paul didn't say anything, but let her explore whatever she may have been looking for. She gave out a slight hum, leaning her head on his chest.

By the time Sam arrived, Josiah was wide awake, fuming silently at being bested. Embry was shoveling food into his mouth, and Jared was leaning against the wall, watching his brother closely. The rest of his pack was outside having a bonfire of their own, waiting for Sam so they could give him a rundown of the meeting with the elders. Paul and Bella were in the living room as well, and Sam wasn't surprised to find Bella wrapped around the wolf.

He gave her a smile as he walked past, ruffling her hair. "Not cool" She stated, shooting him a mock glare. Paul chuckled, fixing some of the strands himself. Josiah glanced at Sam, his thick brow raised. "So what is this, the gang initiation? Does she get passed around at the end?" He asked, jerking his thumb in Bella's direction. Bella's brows shot up as she stared at him wide-eyed. Jared scoffed, shooting Bella an apologetic glance. "Of course that is where your mind would go. Have some damn respect. Mom raised you better than that." Josiah glared at his brother, pointing a shaking finger at him. "Shut up about mom."

"Look, can we cut the sibling rivalry for a moment here?" Sam pulled up a foot rest, sitting in front of Josiah. "First off, this isn't a gang. How much do you know about your heritage?" Josiah shrugged, confusion growing in his eyes. "I don't know. I know it's something about wolves or whatever. What does that have to do with anything?"

Sam sighed and stood. "Follow me. Out of the back door" Josiah shrugged, sighing as he stood, following Sam. He gave his brother, cousin, and Embry a look as they followed along. "Not a gang, my ass" He whispered in disbelief. Paul and Bella stood a few ways away, Bella watching on in curiosity. "Has he always been this way?" Bella asked quietly watching as Sam started to strip. Embry and Jared held him still as Josiah yelled something about an orgy.

Bella snorted a bit and Paul shrugged, leaning in close to whisper in her ear. "Never been around him long enough" Bella nodded to herself. "So have you always been alone?" She asked, wincing a bit as Josiah struggled against the hold they had on him. "Ever since I was about sixteen, first it was my mom when I was twelve and then my dad when I turned sixteen." Bella glanced up at him, frowning. "I'm sorry" She replied softly, her eyes going back to Sam as he phased.

She watched in mild concern as Josiah went still, dropping to his knees. "I'm not" Paul's voice dropped a bit and Bella held back a shiver as chills ran down her spine. She squeezed his hand in comfort, watching as Josiah pushed away from his brother and Embry. "What the fuck is this?! This isn't funny! What did you drug me with?" Bella looked back at Paul, drowning out the sounds of Josiah's panicked screaming. She glanced at Paul once again, the pink sky brightening his skin slightly.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, his thumb running down her cheek slowly, causing Bella to close her eyes. "Um…" She trailed off, wondering if she should express her observations about how close they were, and if she was the only one imagining a different type of relationship. His thumb swiping across her lips made her slowly blink her eyes open. She met his dark eyes once again, looking for something she didn't realize she had already found.

Paul tilted his head at her, waiting. She raised her hand, reaching up to touch his face, running her fingers along the smoothness of his skin. She dropped her hand to his chest, feeling his steady heart beat under her palm. Paul leaned forward slightly, running his fingers through her hair. "What is this?" She asked softly, her other hand wrapping around his arm. Paul chuckled softly, leaning his forehead against hers. "Whatever you want it to be."

**AN: Boom. I like this ending. So I think I might do a Joker/Bella story for my OS but I won't post it until after this story so I'll probably work on that while I'm working on this. Until next time :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Crossing the Lines**

**AN: So sorry guys! Amid this pandemic I have been very busy and working...so it's been a little tiring working with a computer and then on one later...I've had some writer's block as well, but my Beta helped me throw around some ideas! I hope you're all being safe wherever you are! Xoxo**

**Beta: Hmz0975**

Bella looked into Paul's dark eyes, her heart no doubt sounding like drums in his ears. His nose brushed hers with a tenderness he'd never possessed. A thought suddenly occurred to Bella as she breathed in his scent of pine, honey, and spices. Paul, so in tune with her emotions, tilted his head, wondering what had her eyes glazed over in her deep thought. Bella opened her mouth to ask her question, her face showing all Paul needed to know. He shook his head, his hand covering her mouth. "No." He answered simply. His dark eyes bore into hers, flickering just for a second to catch what was going on in the background around them. He paid his "brothers" no mind as his eyes caught Bella's again. "It's physically impossible for me to do so." He answered lowly, watching her carefully. She blinked confused, her mouth twisting as she tried forming the words she wanted to say. "You can't...imprint?" She asked, leaning back some to get a better look at his face. As if he'd ever lie to her.

Paul rolled his shoulders, his facial expression darkening slightly. He wove his arm around her waist, the space between them becoming non-existent. "No." He admitted softly, tilting her chin up. Her right brow crinkled in confusion, her eyes already swimming with emotions. "Paul...you...but how do you know that for sure?" She whispered softly, her hands pulling away from his shirt. He grabbed them with his own shaking his head.

"Do you really think the gods intended for me to have an imprint? I'm fucked up inside and out. Out of all the people in La Push and Forks alone, it just so happens to be you that my wolf wants more than anything in this world, You, the human that has turned this pack around on its very axis? We won't give you up that easy. Not to anyone or for anything, if I could, and if I had the choice... I wouldn't." He rumbled softly, stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Bella closed her eyes with a sigh of contentment, and Paul leaned in close to her ear, his breath tickling her skin. "If you cross this line Bella, there'll be no turning back." Bella shivered slightly, her hand gripping his shirt tightly once more.

She stood on the tip of her toes and grabbed his shoulder with one hand, using him as balance as she finally processed what was being said to her. "I wouldn't dream of it." She whispered softly, her lips caressing his ear. Bella smiled a little as she felt him shudder beneath her hands, a low growl rumbling from his chest. Paul pulled her flush against him, his head dipping down to finally taste the sweet, delectable taste that was Bella Swan. Her lips were soft against his, so soft that he almost broke skin when he gently bit down on her bottom lip, eliciting a slight gasp of surprise from the tiny slip of a girl.

Her hands wrapped themselves in his hair, fingers pulling softly at the soft strands. Heat licked up Bella's sides as Paul's overly large hands slid up her cotton shirt, teasing the skin, but never making the move to push a boundary he knew she wasn't ready for. Bella pulled away first, her need for air overtaking her body. She blushed under his intense gaze, her eyes tracking the swipe of his tongue over his lips. Bella swallowed, eliciting a laugh from Paul who captured her lips once more before moving to her ear. "I'm glad you find me as captivating as I find you."

The two were in their own little bubble as Sam divided his attention between Embry who was hauling off an angry Josiah, who was so close to phasing, and his sister-imprint. He blinked a bit as he caught the tail-end of what looked to be a very heated kiss, his lips pursing. "Finally" came from beside him, and he looked over at Jared. "What?" Sam asked dumfounded, his attention going back to the couple.

"Look at them...She has been dancing around him since they met, and well Paul...you know." Jared trailed off. Sam grumbled something about boyfriends and sisters before heading into the woods after Embry and their soon to be "brother". Jared followed along, his thoughts a mess before it was bombarded by a new voice.

Bella watched the woods with interest as Jared disappeared into the night. Paul's slight shudder made her glance at him in confusion. "He phased?" Bella asked, noticing that all shifters seemed to react in a certain way when there was a new member. Paul nodded, grunting slightly. "Yeah, he's a feisty one." Paul commented. "Do they need you?" Bella asked, her thumb pointing in the direction of the wolves.

"I'll just make him nervous…" was his only reply.

Sam had barely got a chance to sit in his seat when the phone rang. He growled slightly, moving towards the phone, pulling it off the hook in a quick motion, muttering something. Bella watched her pack mates with curiosity, noticing the look of discontent on their faces. She nudged Paul with her elbow, his eyes immediately going to her, giving her his full attention.

She gestured towards the pack, not being able to pick up the conversation Sam was angrily having. Paul didn't say anything, but his fingers trailed to Bella's hair, running through the silky locks. Bella leaned against him biting her lip in worry. Sam was getting tenser by the moment, and Bella could almost hear the plastic phone cracking.

Sam slammed the phone down with force, his nose wrinkling. His eyes met hers. They were hard, cold, and...guarded. Bella's hand curled around Paul's, her brow furrowing in confusion and anticipation. "That was Billy. The Cullens are in town." Bella blinked at Sam, slowly mulling the words around in her head. "Why?" She asked after a minute of silence.

Sam sat heavily in his chair sighing loudly. He shrugged, but it was pretty obvious that everyone in the room knew what they were back for. "The Council requests a meeting..." Sam informed, throwing a tired look at being interrupted by Embry, "We just went to one. We don't have time for a meeting again. We need to…" Sam held up his hand cutting Embry off. "With Bella…" Sam continued.

Bella leaned forward clasping her hands together. "Why me specifically, Do they think I'll go back?" She asked searching Sam's eyes for answers, but he wasn't giving any. "Look Bells, I don't know. They want you. Alone. They want to meet with you. Maybe talk about you and Taha Aki, our imprinting, I'm not sure. We will handle the Cullens."

Bella didn't say anything in response, but nodded to herself. "I'll go in the morning." She settled back into the chair, Paul's fingers finding her hair once again, lulling her to sleep. Sam watched his sister-imprint sleep, his most volatile pack member looking like a saint for once. "What's the plan?" Embry asked, looking to him. "See what they want and get them the hell out of Forks."

**THAU**

* * *

Bella stared at herself in the rear view mirror, taking in a deep breath. "Stop worrying." A voice murmured from beside her, his hand smoothing down her hair. "I can't help it." She stated, backing out of Sam's driveway. Despite the fact that the council wanted Bella alone, Paul decided that he would go with her.

The relationship he and Bella shared, while nothing like imprinting was special to him. He could tell the moment Sam told her of their leaders' request she didn't like the idea, and he really didn't trust himself not to tear her former family apart risking the treaty either, so by her side was the next best thing.

Paul had the gut sinking feeling that the council would try to make Bella's bonds to her brothers inferior and test if she really was pack, but they would not humiliate her. Paul would see to that.

He had never liked authority; he barely even tolerated Sam, but did so for only a few reasons. Sam was his superior, Sam had always respected his personal space, boundaries, and even understood Paul on a level that the rest of the pack just couldn't. The biggest reason was Bella. He could tell the moment she asked him to stick around during her stay at Sam and Emily's that she wanted him to become acquainted with his pack mates.

She wanted this unity, which he'd tolerate just for her. He never really cared what they or anyone thought about him, and while he didn't care about his pack mates to that extent, things were easier now. He would make conversation more so now because he was curious, but he also liked to observe.

It also gave him the chance to gauge their reaction to him. The reactions they tried to hide, and as time had gone by, he could tell that they had become calmer around him, recognizing his presence- no longer as a stranger but as a person in their inner group. The twins didn't give a shit anyhow, so they were fine with whatever he did or didn't do. They didn't hold this pre-meeting over his head to judge.

They took Paul for what he was, understood what he wasn't and kept it moving. They were Paul's type of people. "Do you think Sam's okay?" Bella's light voice filtered through his thoughts, his dark eyes assessing her for a moment.

"They can handle it. They're nothing compared to an army." He smirked, throwing her a wink. Bella smiled a bit, driving down the gravel stricken road.

"I know. I'm just-" Paul laid his hand on her leg giving it a good squeeze. "Worried" There is nothing to worry about," he interrupted "not the Cullen's, the other wolves, and definitely not the council, alright?" Bella nodded throwing him an odd look.

Paul raised a brow, tilting his head in question. "I've never heard you say that much in one sitting." She chuckled, rolling her shoulders the tenseness leaving bit by bit. He just snorted in response, the pad of his thumb circling her jean covered thigh like a calming wave. He knew right then and there he wouldn't give Bella up for anything. No matter what rocks may block his path.

**AN: I know this is a short chapter, but I needed to get back into the flow a bit. I wanted to give you guys something since I know it has been a while. So Paul has made it clear, to himself that Bella is what he wants and he does not plan to lose her to anything. What do you think the council wants with Bella? The Cullens are back and always stirring up trouble...I will have something for you guys if not this week, but next weekend. Please stay safe!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Council Meetings and Angry Shifters**

Bella wiped her hands across her jeans for the thousandth time, her lip in between her teeth. Paul waited patiently as she gathered herself, a comforting presence.

Bella cut the engine, hopping out of the truck. Paul exited the truck as well coming to a stand next to her. "Just breathe." He soothed, his fingers briefly grazing her cheek. Bella did as instructed, the tension slowly leaving her body. The small building was old, almost slanted, attesting to how long it has been there.

She pulled open the large door with a loud creak, and Paul held it open walking in after her. He was a blanket of warmth, one that engulfed her like a flame. Bella audibly gulped, shaking her head. The door closed with a loud bang, echoing throughout the room.

On a small platform sat Billy Black, Old Quil, Harry Clearwater, and a few other faces Bella did not recognize. It was Old Quil who spoke first as Bella and her wolf walked forward down the small isle. It reminded Bella of a church. "I don't remember inviting a wolf. You do best to listen child."

Bella hummed to herself, looking to Paul. "He invited himself." She answered, taking a seat. Paul didn't say anything, but sat next to her. While he looked bored, he was very aware and paying attention. His black eyes assessed the pedestal of sorts, looking to each of the members. His eyes met each one, daring them to step out of line.

"Bella. It has been brought to our attention that your former family, our enemy is in town, and your loyalty is now in question." Bella didn't let Billy finish, her face a mixture of disbelief and confusion. "My loyalty? You believe I still have ties with The Cullen's?"

Old Quil nodded slowly. "Yes, your loyalty. We don't know what you have ties to. You went missing for over a month, putting your wolves in jeopardy! While I don't agree to hold you to such high standards as that of an imprint, the alpha of the current packs insists that you are some important figure. I don't believe it. You must prove your loyalty."

"There's nothing to prove. She had her reasons. She's here now. She could've gone to Forks if she so chose, and yet she's here." Paul defended. He merely looked annoyed, but Bella knew that underneath that skin of his he was raging.

Bella laid her hand on his arm, feeling him vibrate beneath her. "It's okay. I'll do whatever. But there are some things you must know." Billy watched the two with high interest, his thoughts becoming worrisome by the second.

He had a bad feeling in his gut. Paul was a force to be reckoned with and what the others didn't realize was that Paul couldn't be tamed.

"There is nothing we need to hear from the likes of you. No more will we be letting this current pack call the shots! You listen to us, and listen good little girl. I don't believe that you tangled with our greatest Taha Aki, you were delusional. Unworthy. A child with a head too big for her brain. But if what you say is true, if you are one of us, you must act like it. You willingly left the first time, now you'll go because we say." An elder of which Bella had never met stated. She was an old woman, long white hair, dark, wise, brown eyes.

They called her the Old One.

Billy would say that the only thing stopping Paul from probably ripping into the Old One was Bella, and even then, Billy could see that it almost wasn't enough.

Paul's lip curled over his teeth, nose twitching as he fought to not phase. "That proves nothing. Not happening. We barely made it the first time." He snapped, springing to his feet. It's the first time Bella has seen him lose his cool. Bella stood with him, a hand on his chest.

"I agree. I'm not leaving them again. You need to understand that this generation of wolves is not about you. It's about us. Imprinting was never for the wolves' happiness! It was about stronger bloodlines. This pack is unlike others. I'm not normal. Paul isn't normal. Whatever Sam did, Embry, hell, the twins, it's not normal. Imprinting or whatever this is, isn't what it used to be. Things have changed. I did meet Taha Aki, he led me on a spiritual journey that I'll never forget. Leaving was my mistake, and I won't make that same mistake again. The Cullen's have no sway on me."

Everyone was quiet as they looked at one another. Old Quil stared at the two, eyes crinkling. "Very well. I think you understand the consequences if you choose to take the same path, as well as if you betray us. She has brought some insight to us that I was not aware of. Still, we can take no chances. If this bond is as strong as Sam Uley claims, we cannot risk a downfall."

Bella frowned at Old Quil, wondering what they had in mind. An insane idea came to her head, and she knew no one would like it, but what better way to get rid of her past than to confront it?

"I'll meet with them alone." She proposed, sighing to herself. "Just me. No wolves. What better way than to tell them myself? I'll tell them to leave, and if I can do that, then I think that's enough. I'm not leaving my family again. The Cullen's were my past. This is my future."

The Old One grunted quietly. The girl had a point, and she knew that temptation was hard to resist. If Bella could stand up to their enemy, she's chosen her side. "Fine. Alone. But shall you betray us, shall you choose the Cold One's, you'll be dead to us."

Bella only nodded, and looked to Paul to gauge his reaction. He pushed a stand of hair behind her ear frowning. "I trust you." He said quietly.

Bella intertwined their fingers, following Paul as he led them out of the small building.

Bella drove towards the treaty line, sighing. "Sam's going to flip." She muttered. Paul chuckled from beside her. "Of course. Did you expect him to smile?" Bella snorted, shaking her head. She stopped a few ways away behind the wolves, who were standing in the street.

"You'll be here?" She asked, looking over at him. Her brown eyes were now shining with worry, gnawing her bottom lip, an old habit she really needed to break. Paul turned to her, his eyes hard yet reassuring. "Midnight. All bets are off after that."

His voice held promise, maybe even a threat, but that only went to soothe Bella more. He was gone in a blink, the passenger door shutting immediately. Her door opened, hand held out for hers.

Shutting the door, they walked hand in hand. The pack were in their human forms, and Bella kept her gaze from the Cullen's for the moment. Sam immediately turned around, his brown eyes hard.

"What the hell are you two doing here? We can handle this without you." Paul gave Sam a warning look. "Trust me. I wouldn't bring her here willingly. The council's doing. It's either make Bella leave or this. Alone."

Sam just blinked looking frustrated. "What the hell? You expect me… us to just let Bella walk with the enemy? The same ones who left her for dead? The Counil must think we're stupid. Not happening." Sam snapped, folding his arms over his chest. Bella let go of Paul's hand and walked forward until she was inches away from Sam. "Of course they do. I'm doing this. I made a mistake leaving, and I won't do it again. Do you trust me?" She asked, looking up from her lashes, giving Sam the puppy dog eyes.

Sam scoffed, frowning at her. "That's a stupid question. Of course I do. It's them I don't trust." Bella stood on her toes, kissing Sam's cheek. "I'll be fine. Midnight I'll be here." Sam had to stop himself from grabbing Bella and tossing her over his shoulder.

"If not?" Embry interjected, his eyes just as worrisome. Bella gave a wry smile looking to Paul. "He knows what to do." Before crossing the treaty line, Bella looked to Carlisle. "Is it okay if we talk?" Carlisle immediately nodded, holding no grudge for someone he once called a daughter.

"We'll have you back safe and sound." Bella gave a single nod before crossing the invisible line. She was gone in seconds, leaving the wolves feeling anxiety crawl up their bodies. "If Bella isn't here by midnight?" Jamie asked.

Paul was quiet as he listened, brows drawn. "As I told Bella. All bets are off."

Sam bit the inside of his cheek to hide his growl, his wolf in total agreement. Treaty be damned.

**THAU**

Bella slid off of Esme's back, landing gently on her feet. She gave the woman a gentle smile, finally taking a look at her former family. They all looked the same as when they left, bringing memories of that disastrous hole back to her mind. Just briefly though. That part of her life was over.

Alice was her bubbly self, wrapped around Jasper who looked semi comfortable and relieved. Esme and Carlisle was smiling like always, and Emmett was his ever grinning self. Rosalie was still the same mellow blonde, a blank look on her face. Edward was the last to see, and his expression shocked her the most.

He looked sad, yet perplexed. Bella noticed one thing they all had in common: there was a look in their eyes. A look that told Bella something was wrong. Bella put her hands in her back pockets frowning. "Why are you guys back?" She asked, following after them inside the home.

Once they headed into the living room, Carlisle's expression changed. "We're here because your life may be in danger." Bella frowned letting out a sigh. "If this is about Victoria.." She started, only to be interrupted by Edward. "It's the Volturi."

Bella sat on the loveseat confused. "Why would the Volturi be coming after me? How do they even know I exist?" She asked looking to them for answers.

"Irina. A cousin of ours in Denali. When Laurent was killed by the wolves, I'm assuming that's true, she came looking for him. She came here to the house, saw the pictures and put two and two together. She wants us to pay. She had no idea we had moved on at the time, nor will she believe that Laurent wasn't the shining star she believed him to be." Carlisle explained.

Bella just blinked a few times staring at him. "So...what does that have to do with me?" She asked. It was Jasper who answered her question, his face grim. "The Volturi won't honor a treaty with the wolves, and we have broken the most absolute law. Human knowledge. They're going to kill you, and any human who knows. That includes the humans on the Rez." Bella paled, all the blood draining from her cheeks. "I hope you're happy." Rosalie whispered, walking away from the group.

Bella stood quickly, stomping after Rosalie. Although she had no strength to stop Rosalie from moving, the blonde stopped as Bella grabbed her arm. "You know what? Fuck you. No one is making you stay here. I've chosen my life and I will never change a thing, no matter what you and your family put me through. Your family left me, and horribly enough, I left mine and I regret it deeply. But I'm here now, and I won't let some royal bloodsuckers take me away again." She snapped.

She turned away and looked at the shocked faces of her former family, only Emmett wearing a small smirk despite his wife being chewed out, and Jasper's slight nod. "I'm sorry, but that's how I feel. I know what I need to do. You can stay and fight, or leave. It's nearing midnight. Paul will cross the border...and he doesn't play nice. Thank you Carlisle for coming back, but I won't force you to help me."

Carlisle nodded in understanding. "It's what we should do. We owe you that much. Let's get you back home shall we?"

She followed after Carlisle, but stopped short. "If we survive this...don't come back." She gave them an apologetic smile, but this was her goodbye, despite her most likely seeing them in days time. Carlisle opened her door and once she was in, he sped his way to the drivers side. He peeled out of the driveway heading for the boundary point. "When are they coming?" She asked after a while, looking out the window.

"Alice will be watching their decisions. She saw snow, so in a few months." Bella nodded. "Gives me time. It was good seeing you." She whispered softly. Carlisle patted her hand, giving her a smile of his own. "You too Bella."

Bella's demeanor immediately changed as her eyes set on the pacing shifter. She hopped out of the Mercedes closing the door. Carlisle stepped out as well, giving a small smile as Bella all but ran across the short distance embracing the large teen.

The two didn't say anything but their eyes said it all. It was interesting to Carlisle, viewing a relationship outside of his own species. Carlisle could see the way they shifted towards each other, the way his hands squeezed her hips briefly, the way she snuggly fit her head under his chin.

They were fated in the stars from the beginning of time itself. Paul turned his attention to Carlisle raising a brow. Carlisle nodded his way and leaned against the hood. "Can you request a meeting with Sam? There are some important things that needs to be discussed. It's about Bella...and your tribe."

Paul tensed, his eyes flashing to Bella briefly. "What things?" He bit out, his arm looping Bella's waist. "I'll explain it. It's important. We'll talk to Sam, he'll call you." Carlisle nodded, getting back into his car and speeding away.

Paul lifted Bella's chin, his face giving nothing away, but his eyes held worry. "What's going on? Who's after you this time?" Bella sighed, and looked towards the woods. "Let's get to Sam's first. I'll explain it then."

Paul pulled her along, looking around before passing the tree line. "I need to find Taha Aki." Paul gave her a confused look before shrugging slightly. "I'm sure it's for a reason. Sam's getting antsy." He twitched slightly, rolling his neck.

Bella gave him a smile, pushing everything away for the moment, basking in the feeling of content.

Much thanks to my lovely beta. Hmz0975.


	9. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**AN: Hey guys! This isn't an update, but I wanted to let you all know that I will be redoing this story. It's not that I don't like it, but I'm at a point where I can't continue, so I wanted to start over and try again. I wanted to go in-depth about the relationships between the wolves and Bella and really get the characters right.**

**The concept is STILL the same, I just wanted to start fresh and really get this right. I'm not sure when I'll have the first chapter up but within a week or two maybe. Don't quote me lol **

**But it's just a matter of if I want to input the chapter here or add a new story and do it there?**

**Have a safe and happy Halloween!**


End file.
